Devoção
by Yorukage-sama
Summary: Com uma promissora carreira pela frente, Hinata Hyuuga não é o tipo de pessoa que se envolve em relacionamentos, principalmente em seu trabalho. Entretanto, ao ser enviada para fechar um grande negócio na Itália, ela percebe que uma das peças-chave do seu novo projeto é o cara que ela havia abandonado dias antes em sua cama.
1. Capítulo 01

**Esta história é uma adaptação do livro Devoção,**

 **da autora Jessica C. Reed.**

 **Capítulo I**

Eu estava sentada no bar, bebendo minha segunda margarita. Minha saia lápis na altura do joelho encostou-se ao banco vazio ao meu lado, meus dedos batendo na minha coxa ao ritmo da música que vinha do sistema de som. Este não era o tipo de estabelecimento que eu costumava frequentar, mas meu chefe tinha sido inflexível quanto a me encontrar com Namikaze no seu ambiente preferido. E assim concordei, embora com algum sobressalto pela perspectiva de entrar em um clube de cavalheiros caríssimo, no qual lindas garotas desfilavam pelo ambiente usando elegantes vestidos. E as duas bebidas que pedi já tinham custado mais do que minhas compras semanais no supermercado.

A julgar pelas inúmeras luzes cintilantes e pelos pisos de mármore polido, o lugar destilava estilo e dinheiro. Mesmo que ainda estivesse meio vazio, eu não tinha dúvida de que encheria logo e que seu dono ganharia uma fortuna. Uma menina atrevida, que parecia ter saído da capa de uma revista masculina, escalou um poste e desceu de pernas abertas para "se aquecer", como anunciou o DJ explicando a programação daquela noite para os poucos frequentadores vestindo ternos sob medida. Suspirei com imaciência e me deixei afundar no banco luxuoso do bar, observando os sofás de couro macio e as paredes espelhadas perto da entrada.

Namikaze estava atrasado. De fato, muito atrasado. Eu não gostava de atrasos, e em particular detestava um desse tipo, exatamente quando eu poderia estar em casa, relaxando com uma taça de vinho após um longo dia bajulando os grandes caras do setor imobiliário. Meu emprego deveria ser apenas algo para preencher o espaço e me dar algum dinheiro até que eu conseguisse uma boa posição em uma empresa, como a Delaware & Ray, porém, como acontece sempre com esse tipo de emprego, eles são um beco sem saída. E dois anos mais tarde, eu estava ali, com vinte e três anos, presa, sobrecarregada e sem nenhuma promação à vista…

Talvez fosse a maneira como ele caminhava, cheio de autoconfiança e arrogância, mas no momento em que o vi entrando no bar soube que aquele sujeito era do tipo que só me traria problemas. Então, enterrei o olhar na minha bebida, evitando a curiosidade daquele desconhecido. Os pelinhos na minha nuca se arrepiaram. Virei-me devagar, percebendo que ele estava atrás de mim. Seu hálito quente roçou a pele sensível do meu rosto, quando ele se inclinou sobre o meu ombro e sussurrou no meu ouvido.

— Você é como um peixe fora d'água num lugar como este. Eu não tenho certeza se isso é bom ou ruim…

Sua voz era baixa e rouca. Abrasadora. Era uma voz de quarto… As palavras ecoaram em algum lugar no fundo da minha mente.

Meu coração pulou e quase saiu pela boca, coisa que atribuí ao fato de que não gosto de homens desconhecidos inclinando-se sobre mim. E menos ainda aqueles com a voz profunda e sexy com uma leve sugestão de sotaque sulista. Lutando contra o desejo de saltar do banco do bar e abrir alguma distância — muito necessária — entre nós, endireitei as costas e me virei para encará-lo, pronta para retrucar com alguma observação aguda e malcriada.

Minha nossa! Aquele homem era deslumbrantemente bonito. Esqueça o bonito. Ele era lindo. Era chocantemente lindo. Em uma escala de um a dez, ele era cem!

Por alguns segundos, fiquei só olhando para ele enquanto meu abdome se torcia em quinhentos nós e minha pulsação acelerava. O cara era um tesão e, a julgar por seu sorriso perverso, definitivamente não era o tipo de homem que você pode levar para casa para conhecer seus pais. Ele era alto, pelo menos uma cabeça a mais de altura do que eu. Talvez um metro e oitenta ou noventa. O cabelo loiro e úmido estava um pouco comprido demais e desgrenhado, como se ele ele tivesse transpassado as mãos nele. Seu casaco, agora úmido da chuva que caía em Nova York nos três últimos dias, não fazia nada para esconder os ombros largos e o corpo musculoso, nem a postura insolente. Na penumbra do bar, seus olhos elétricos brilhavam como safiras.

Eu nunca tinha visto olhos como os dele. De um azul escuro e intenso. Latente. Pronto para despir uma mulher com um único olhar. Eu já me sentia nua, apesar das várias camadas de roupa. Seu olhar viajou até a frente da minha camisa com satisfação, e se demorou nas minhas pernas por mais tempo do que seria educado. Minha pele se arrepiou com aquele olhar. Prendi uma mecha de meu cabelo atrás da orelha e umedeci os lábios, repentinamente secos. O efeito que aquele homem tinha sobre mim era enervante e excitante ao mesmo tempo. Cruzei os braços sobre meu peito e mordi o lábio inferior com força para recuperar meu discurso. Ele me olhou com as sobrancelhas erguidas e com um ar divertido, como se soubesse o efeito que um olhar desses exerceria sobre mim. Porém, não foi sua arrogância óbvia que me deixou de imediato com raiva. Foi a maneira como seus dedos abertos permaneceram intimamente pousados na parte inferior das minhas costas, como se estivessem acariciando um local pelo qual tivessem passado antes. Como se pertencessem àquele lugar!

— Por que você diz isso? Só porque não estou usando um fio dental e saltos agulha, e meus seios não estão se derramando para fora em um sutiã de oncinha? — perguntei com os dentes cerrados, ignorando o delicioso puxão que sentia em algum lugar de meu estômago.

— Naruto Uzumaki. — Os lábios dele se contraíram. — Namikaze não pode vir, então você vai ter de se contentar comigo. E não se preocupe, você e eu ficaremos bem.

A pele ao redor dos olhos deslumbrantes se enrugou e sua boca se curvou em um sorriso. Por que senti que havia um duplo significado naquelas palavras?

— Hinata Hyuuga. — respondi. Meu olhar se demorou em sua camisa azul-clara e em seu jeans desbotados com a barra desfiada que cobriam as botas de cowboy, e eu não pude evitar o som de zombaria se formando atrás da minha garganta.

— Vinho? ─ perguntei, pronta para pedir.

— Prefiro Sex on the Beach. ─ disse ele, e piscou para mim com um sorriso diabólico.

Eu imaginei que suas palavras poderiam ser interpretadas de duas maneiras, mas a julgar pelo sorriso galanteador, duvidava que ele estivesse falando sobre o coquetel. Um calor começou a me percorrer com a imagem indesejável de nós dois tendo relações sexuais na areia e na água. Minha pele formigava por causa da atração magnética entre nós. Que diabos!

Tirei meu olhar de cima dele, na esperança de que essa atração instantânea não fosse nada além de uma invenção da minha imaginação.

— Então, Hinata. Fale-me tudo sobre você. — Ele se inclinou para a frente, enviando-me um sorriso lindo de derrubar corações.

Respirei fundo, irritada, de repente. Como ele se atrevia a me chamar pelo meu primeiro nome? E o mais importante, como ele ousa se mostrar tão sexy fazendo isso?

— Gostaria de lembrar que esta é uma reunião de negócios e não um encontro.

Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas.

— Você quer um encontro?

— O quê? — Meu rosto pegou fogo, e meu coração bombeava um pouquinho mais depressa. — Não foi isso que eu quis dizer. Eu...

Seus olhos brilharam com humor.

— Aparentemente, você gostou do que viu, e eu também. Então... — Ele deu de ombros e parou, deixando o resto por conta de minha imaginação.

Eu odiava esses caras gostosos, em especial os que sabiam o quanto eram lindos.

— Pode acreditar, isso não é uma coisa pela qual eu não tenha passado antes.

Minha mentira parecia ridícula e ele sabia. Eu poderia deduzir isso pelo sorriso irritante, autoconfiante e ainda assim lindo que ele estava exibindo. Meu mau humor emergiu. Esse contato era para ser uma tentativa inicial de descobrir como seria possível uma potencial parceria entre nossas empresas. O fato de que a Namikaze Realties tivesse enviado alguém que não conseguia nem se vestir de acordo com a ocasião era visível. Por que Namikaze ia querer ser representada por alguém que claramente não tinha nenhum conhecimento do que pode ser aceitável quando se lida com um possível parceiro de negócios? Ou talvez Namikaze não valorizasse nossa cooperação, e essa foi a maneira de me dizer para ir para aquele lugar... De qualquer maneira, eu não estava satisfeita e não tinha intenção de fazer segredo sobre meu desagrado. Namikaze era alguém conhecido por ser um verdadeiro filho da puta. E também por não levar desaforo de ninguém, e de não ser tolerante. Se quisesse ser bem-sucedida nesse cruel mundo dos negócios dominado pelos homens, eu tinha de espelhar suas táticas, ou desistir de uma carreira que já não estava indo a lugar nenhum.

— Olha, eu aprecio sua vinda, senhor Uzumaki, mas prefiro conversar com pelo menos um vice-presidente regional. Por favor, diga ao senhor Namikaze para me telefonar assim que estiver disposto a remarcar nossa conversa. Boa noite.

Pegando minha bolsa e meu casaco que estavam sobre o balcão polido do bar, pulei da banqueta e me dirigia para a saída quando dedos fortes se enrolaram em volta do meu braço. Eu congelei.

— Não se esqueça de seu guarda-chuva. Nós não queremos que esse rosto bonito chegue em casa encharcado. — sussurrou Uzumaki em meu ouvido, enviando outro delicioso arrepio pelo meu corpo.

Qual era a desse homem em ficar sussurrando? Qual o problema em falar como pessoas normais? Procurei cegamente em torno de mim e puxei meu guarda-chuva de sua mão. Sem olhar para trás, marchei para fora do bar, mantendo minha cabeça erguida. Só quando cheguei ao estacionamento, que ficava a uns seis metros da entrada do bar, é que parei e, por fim, dei um longo suspiro.

O ar da noite tinha esfriado. Dei de ombros dentro do meu casaco e corri para abrir a porta do meu Volvo. Era uma coisa velha, mas tinha sido um presente de formatura de meu padrasto, então eu o amava. Mesmo que fosse uma droga andar com ele na cidade, preferia isso a ficar presa em um táxi com um motorista do sexo masculino em quem não podia confiar.

Coloquei a primeira marcha e saí do estacionamento. Meu olhar caiu sobre o imponente desconhecido que estava em pé na entrada do bar, olhando enquanto eu passava de carro. Será que ele tinha me seguido? Meu coração acelerou, porém não parei. Na verdade, pisei fundo no acelerador e o carro engasgou ao ir para a frente. O motor soltou um protesto arranhado, mas não me importei. Fosse qual fosse o negócio de Uzumaki, havia decidido que ele era um canalha, e tinha a intenção de nunca vê-lo de novo. Se ele achava que eu era o tipo de mulher que sucumbia a um corpo musculoso e lindos olhos, estava muito enganado.

Cheguei ao meu minúsculo apartamento em Brooklyn Heights em menos de uma hora e estacionei o carro em frente do prédio de cinco andares que vinha sendo minha casa desde minha formatura na faculdade, havia dois anos. A rua estava molhada e deserta. A lâmpada do poste em frente do prédio lançava um brilho dourado na porta de aço que levava a um corredor estreito

com um hall de entrada. Prestando atenção nas grandes poças de água da chuva, pesquei minhas chaves na bolsa e entrei, chamei o elevador e subi até o quinto andar.

Ino, com quem dividia o apartamento e era minha melhor amiga, não estava em casa. Desde que aportara no emprego de seus sonhos, na área financeira, ela quase nunca chegava em casa antes da meia-noite. Eu tinha sido ensinada a colocar 110% em tudo que fizesse, mas Ino levava essa coisa de rabalhar duro a um nível totalmente novo. Ela ia longe, ao ponto de sacrificar seus hobbies, suas amizades e sua saúde, fazendo horas extras pelas quais não ganhava a mais, numa tentativa de ganhar reconhecimento por todo o esforço adicional. Todas as minhas tentativas para fazê-la perceber que o nível de estresse que ela alcançara era pouco saudável tinham sido em vão até agora, mas eu não ia desistir.

Deixei cair o guarda-chuva em um suporte de bronze e minha bolsa e meu casaco sobre a velha mesa de café no corredor, chutei meus sapatos para longe e fui até a cozinha para me servir de uma muito merecida taça de vinho. Eu estava na metade de minha segunda taça quando a chave girou na

fechadura da porta da frente e a cabeça loira de Ino surgiu em meu campo de visão.

— Uau! Que bela surpresa! — Sentei-me e apontei para minha taça. — Quer um pouco?

— É melhor pegar uma garrafa...

Ela caiu no sofá ao meu lado e colocou suas longas pernas para cima. Eu fiz a varredura desde sua saia listrada que ficava um pouco acima do joelho até seu rosto e o cabelo loiro molhado. Alguma coisa estava diferente. Seu rímel estava borrado. A pele sob seus olhos azuis estava inchada e vermelha como se estivesse chorando, o que era impossível porque Ino não era o tipo de mulher acostumada a chorar. Em todos os anos em que tínhamos sido as melhores amigas, eu nunca a vira derramar uma lágrima sequer. Era uma garota que sempre fora nada menos do que perfeita e feliz. Endireitei-me de imediato, sentindo que algo estava errado.

— O que aconteceu?

— Tomei um pé na bunda.

— O quê?

Ela pegou a taça de minha mão e a esvaziou em um grande gole.

— Eles me mandaram embora. Disseram que não precisavam de outra trainee. Blá, blá, blá. — Ela revirou os olhos. — Que seja...

— Ah, merda. — balancei a cabeça em descrença. — Mas você trabalhou tão duro!

— Eu sei disso, certo? E sabe de uma coisa? Estou bem. _C'est la vie_. Hora de seguir em frente. — Ino deu um pulo, e um sorriso surgiu em seus lábios:

— Vamos encher a cara.

Apertei os olhos. Havia algo na maneira como ela evitava olhar para mim que levantou minha suspeita.

— Espere! — Agarrei seu braço e puxei-a de volta para o sofá. —Você não está me contando a história toda.

Ela revirou os olhos de novo.

— Vai falando. — ordenei.

Ela fechou os lábios em uma linha apertada.

— Ino... — insisti.

— Tudo bem. Eu dormi com o chefe.

Meu queixo caiu.

— Você não fez isso...

Ela assentiu com a cabeça.

— Fiz. O assistente pessoal dele, que é o melhor amigo da mulher do cara, começou a suspeitar. Então o filho da puta ficou nervosinho e decidiu se livrar de mim.

— Isso está dentro da lei?

Está? Ino deu de ombros.

— É provável que não, mas é um mundo pequeno, e eu preciso dessa referência, se pretendo arrumar outro emprego na área de bancos.

— O filho da puta... — Eu espelhei as suas palavras. Ino era a pessoa mais brilhante que eu conhecia. Formara-se como uma das primeiras da classe, e qualquer empresa ficaria feliz em tê-la em seus quadros. — Você vai encontrar outra coisa em pouco tempo. — Eu não tinha dúvida sobre isso.

Ela sorriu.

— Sim, só que na próxima vez trate de me lembrar de não transar com o chefe, e não interessa se ele é gostoso. Você é tão sortuda por ter o Kiba... Pelo menos ele não é casado e não mente sobre não ter dormido na mesma cama com a esposa pelos últimos dois anos. Vai ser clichê assim lá na…

Passei os braços ao redor de Ino, e ela apoiou a cabeça contra meu ombro do mesmo jeito que sempre fazia quando um relacionamento azedava. Eles sempre azedavam, quer a gente quisesse, quer não.

— Kiba não é perfeito, você sabe disso. E eu não quero nenhum compromisso. — respondi.

— Pelo menos ele é honesto. Isso é mais do que você pode dizer sobre a maioria dos caras lá fora.

Sei lá, você pode me chamar de romântica, mas não concordo com Ino sobre seu último comentário. Evidentemente, nem todos os homens eram mentirosos ou tinham fobia de engatar um relacionamento sério. Revirei os olhos enquanto pensava no cara que todo mundo considerava um achado: Kiba, o namoradinho que não se sentia pronto para assumir um compromisso sério, assim como eu, por minhas próprias razões. Ele era bonito, bem-sucedido e com quem vinha saindo por quase um ano, embora soubesse que aquela era uma relação que daria num beco sem saída e que poderia acabar de uma hora para outra. Se você chamasse aquilo de um relacionamento no estilo "vamos nos ver de vez em quando", então tudo bem, isso era tudo o que nós tínhamos: uma

espécie de amigos com alguns benefícios extras.

Não, era menos que um amigo, ele era mais um parceiro para fazer sexo. Nós nos conhecemos quando Ino deixou sua bolsa em um bar, em uma noite de bebedeira. Kiba encontrou e, quando ele apareceu na nossa porta, ela deveria ter sido a pessoa a agradecê-lo por não roubar o dinheiro dela e atirar sua cédula de identidade na lixeira mais próxima. No entanto, Ino estava vomitando no banheiro por quase uma hora... Então, Kiba me conheceu em seu lugar. Nós nos demos bem de imediato, e eu realmente achei que ele pudesse ser um projeto para longo prazo. Contudo, como se viu mais tarde, até mesmo planejar um fim de semana era muito compromisso para ele. Na verdade, nem conseguia me lembrar da última vez que tínhamos saído para namorar. Falando sério, nem conseguia me lembrar de alguma vez termos planejado qualquer coisa que não envolvesse uma noite de bebedeira com nossos amigos.

Desde o início, Kiba havia deixado bem claro que não seríamos exclusivos, e isso foi uma coisa com a qual concordei, porque ele me deixava confortável. Junto dele, era como se pudesse ser eu mesma. Quando a gente conversava, o tempo parecia voar, e nós acabávamos falando a noite toda. Tudo bem, não estava naquela de um amor de causar arrepios, de aquecer a barriga, de sentir um nervoso de excitação, mas... Mais uma vez, isso existe em algum lugar fora dos romances da Barbara Cartland?

— Bem, e aí? — continuou Ino, me empurrando para fora dos meus pensamentos. — Como foi seu encontro com esse cara?

— Namikaze. — disse eu, para refrescar sua memória.

— Namikaze. — ela repetiu.

— Nem me fale. — acenei com minha mão, preferindo evitar essa

conversa. — Ele não apareceu.

— Parece que nós duas precisamos de uma bebida. — Ino ficou em pé e me puxou para cima com ela. Eu hesitei.

Ela podia estar desempregada agora, entretanto eu ainda tinha um emprego. Embora pudesse ser divertido passear pelos bares de Nova York, saboreando margaritas à meia-noite, eu não tinha o cartão de crédito Platinum igual ao de Ino, cortesia de seu pai, para pagar minhas contas. Tinha de me levantar cedo de manhã e ir trabalhar.

— Vamos lá, pequena! — Sabendo que iria me fazer rir, ela imitou o falso sotaque britânico que aprendeu em uma de suas férias em família. — Vamos esquecer esse dia horrível... — Meus lábios se curvaram para cima. — Estaremos de volta em um instante. — Isso, no dicionário pessoal de Ino, era o equivalente a uma farra que duraria toda a noite. Contudo, ela era minha melhor amiga, e precisava de mim. E teria feito o mesmo por mim. Naturalmente, minha determinação não teve chance.

Revirando os olhos, balancei a cabeça e a segui porta afora. O ar frio da noite chicoteou meu cabelo contra a pele de meu rosto. Felizmente, nosso bar favorito de bebedeiras ficava ao virar da esquina, então não tivemos de enfrentar o frio por muito tempo antes de nos acomodarmos em nossa mesa de costume, rodeadas por inúmeros admiradores de Ino e algumas doses de tequila com limão.

….

Um zumbido penetrante me acordou muito cedo. Eu gemi e cobri meus ouvidos com meu travesseiro, implorando em silêncio para que quem estivesse produzindo tal ruído horroroso parasse de fazê-lo. Demorei alguns instantes para perceber que era meu despertador. Rolei de lado sobre meu corpo e o desliguei. Uma voz masculina soltou um grunhido divertido. Sentei-me no colchão, instantaneamente acordada. Meu olhar pousou sobre o cara deitado do lado esquerdo da minha cama, e senti o calor revelador de um grande rubor correndo para meu rosto. Ele estava apoiado em um cotovelo, um braço dobrado sob a cabeça, seu peito esculpido com pelos escuros que desciam pelo abdome liso em plena exibição. O lençol que cobria sua... Er... decência não deixou nada para a imaginação. Na verdade, ele só conseguia me lembrar de uma indesejável distensão entre minhas pernas. Ele não apenas tinha uma boa aparência, mas também era bem-dotado. Uma inebriante e perigosa combinação em um homem. Minha língua passou sobre meus lábios repentinamente secos

quando afastei meu olhar para longe do volume que se mostrava evidente debaixo do lençol fino.

Ei ... O que ele estava fazendo na minha cama? E por que estava nu?

O que você acha, sua estúpida? Não é preciso ser um gênio para descobrir isso. É só olhar para o sorriso maroto.

Olhei para o rosto dele. Na luz brilhante da manhã que vinha se derramando através da janela, ele parecia mais jovem do que na noite passada, porém tão arrogante como sempre. Seus lábios lindos

se curvaram no sorriso mais deslumbrante que eu já tinha visto. Um sorriso de abaixar calcinha, como Ino o teria chamado. Eu empalideci com a constatação. E se eu tivesse deixado abaixar minha calcinha por ele?

Ele me olhou com uma expressão divertida em seus olhos ardentes. A maneira como ele olhou para mim... Senti como se esse homem visse através de meu corpo e diretamente até minha alma.

Ninguém nunca tinha me feito sentir desse jeito. Então, de novo, eu também nunca tinha visto alguém tão eletricamente bem-apessoado, contudo há uma primeira vez para tudo.

— Você está pronta para a segunda rodada? — Sua voz destilava insinuação. Eu tinha ouvido aquela voz rouca antes, mas onde? Meu cérebro lutava para fazer uma conexão por meio daquela

neblina provocada pelo álcool, nublando meu sistema de recuperação de memória. E então, me dei

conta.

— Você estava no Black Rose. Era para eu me encontrar com Namikaze, mas ele mandou você em seu lugar.

O sorriso dele se alargou, revelando duas sequências de dentes simétricos, de um branco perolado. Dentes fortes e bonitos que morderam meu pescoço e desceram, roçando a pele sensível de minhas coxas. Ei, calma lá, de onde veio isso? Balancei a cabeça de leve e tentei me apegar à memória diante dos meus olhos, mas já tinha ido embora.

— Nós... — Fiz um gesto para seu peito nu.

Meu coração parou de bater por um momento, enquanto esperava por sua garantia de que fora tudo um mal-entendido, que eu não transara com um desconhecido, porque essa coisa de ficar por uma noite não era minha praia. Além disso, eu estava em um relacionamento, embora fosse daqueles abertos, mas trair também não era coisa minha. Eu não estava me transformando em Ino, estava? E eu provavelmente não seria tão idiota a ponto de transar com aquele sujeito.

O tal senhor Estranho abriu a boca para dizer alguma coisa, fechou-a de novo, e naquele instante eu soube. Eu era uma ordinária, até porque não conseguia sequer lembrar-me de seu nome.

— Ah, Deus. — pulei da cama, percebendo de maneira vaga que não estava usando nada, nem mesmo minha calcinha, provavelmente cortesia de seu sorriso de fazer abaixar calcinhas.

Mortificada, puxei o lençol dele e cobri meu corpo nu, em seguida, peguei aquilo que assumi ser a calça jeans dele em uma pilha de roupas espalhadas no chão e atirei-a para o senhor Estranho. Ele a pegou no ar, mas não se apressou em vesti-la. Bem, ele obviamente estava confortável com suas partes íntimas em plena exibição. Bom para ele. Eu me encolhi e sussurrei:

—Fora.

Ele piscou e franziu a testa, como se não estivesse acostumado com esse tom de voz de ninguém. Isso foi um toque de decepção em seus olhos? Eu balancei a cabeça para organizar meus pensamentos confusos. Por que ele se sentiria assim quando nem sequer me conhecia? E, então, aquilo se foi, e seu olhar ardente se transformou em gelo.

Meu coração afundou em meu peito. Virei as costas para ele e falei por cima do ombro:

— Você encontrou seu caminho aqui para dentro, então tenho certeza de que pode encontrar seu caminho para fora. — e corri porta do quarto afora, me dirigindo para a segurança da cozinha, correndo direto para Ino que preparava nosso café da manhã.

— Alguém está fazendo a caminhada da vergonha? — Ino apontou para minhas bochechas ruborizadas.

Olhei para o rosto maquiado e os cabelos perfeitos. Sério, como ela conseguia parecer que tinha acabado de passar por um tratamento de beleza em um spa depois de uma longa noite de bebedeiras, e de vomitar no pequeno gramado do lado de fora de nosso prédio? Ino estendeu a caneca de café.

—Tome, pegue. Você precisa disso mais do que eu.

— Obrigada. — Tomei um gole e queimei a língua.

Aquela forte pontada de dor ofereceu uma distração bem-vinda para a questão em pauta. Por que eu tinha trazido um cara para casa?

— Ele ainda está aqui? — sussurrou Ino em um tom conspiratório.

Quase cuspi meu próximo gole.

— Você sabe do... ?

Ela assentiu com a cabeça.

— Bem, não foi exatamente um segredo o que você fez, querendo ir para a cama com o cara...

O que diabos eu fiz? Tirei a roupa e dancei no colo dele? Do jeito que Ino falou, parece que agi como se estivesse sedenta de sexo. Não admira que o cara estivesse desapontado por não dar uma rapidinha de manhã.

— Você é minha melhor amiga! Devia ter me detido! — Fiquei brava com ela, comigo mesma, com aquele Gostosão Arrogante Descamisado por aceitar os avanços de alguém que estava obviamente embriagada. Contudo, por mais que eu estivesse fervendo por dentro, sabia que ele era o último que poderia ser culpado de alguma coisa. Afinal, que homem diria "não" a uma mulher disposta a transar e com a moral frouxa?

— Eu estava bêbada. — sussurrou Ino, como se isso explicasse tudo.

Passos pesados ecoaram do outro lado do corredor estreito e pararam na porta da cozinha. Segurando minha respiração, enterrei meu olhar no café e desejei que a xícara me engolisse para que não precisasse enfrentar a vergonha de minhas ações.

— Bom dia, senhoras. — disse o senhor Estranho.

— Quer café? — Ino se aproximou e lhe serviu um pouco de café, ignorando meu olhar venenoso lançado sobre ela.

Uau, que diabos? Quer dizer que ó cara agora ia ficar para uma xícara de café? Será que ele não recebeu meu memorando?

— Saúde.

Ele tomou um gole e suspirou de leve. Droga! Por que ele parecia tão sexy fazendo coisas normais, como beber café? Minhas bochechas começaram a queimar de novo quando meu olhar deslizou pelo peito largo daquele homem, minha mente evocando imagens dele em cima de mim. Seria uma tentativa de meu cérebro para me fazer lembrar do que fizéramos, ou era apenas uma fantasia?

— Você vai me contar como conseguiu esse gostoso? Estou com inveja, e ao mesmo tempo orgulhosa de você! — sussurrou Ino, nem um pouco incomodada com o fato de que minha conquista podia mais do que certamente ouvir cada palavra que ela estava dizendo. Seu olhar avaliou o homem apreciando-o, os olhos de raios-X muito provavelmente estavam despindo-o nesse mesmo instante. Embora eu em geral não me importasse de ela ficar olhando de soslaio meus homens, por alguma razão inexplicável aquilo me incomodava agora. Seus lábios se curvaram em um sorriso lascivo, e ela começou a brincar com um fio dourado de seu cabelo. Eu não teria ficado surpresa se a visse colada à sua perna, babando em cima dele.

— Pare com isso! — Dei um cutucão em minha amiga, para o caso de ela não estar mais me ouvindo naquele seu estupor induzido pela luxúria.

Ela encolheu os ombros e deu um passo para trás, mas isso não a impediu de lançar mais um olhar malicioso.

— E aí, tem planos para o dia de hoje? — perguntou o senhor Estranho.

A cozinha ficou em silêncio até que percebi que ele estava se dirigindo a mim. Ergui os olhos, que estavam fixos no chão, para o rosto dele e na mesma hora desejei não ter feito isso. Ninguém tinha olhos como os desse cara, olhos azuis como o pecado, mas nunca antes o pecado pareceu tão tentador. Engoli em seco e implorei para meu coração desacelerar antes de estourar no meu peito. Aquilo tinha sido um convite para passar o dia com ele? Certamente, não poderia ser isso. O cara teve a sua ficada. Sexo sem compromisso não era o sonho de todo homem? Então, por que ele estaria interessado em ver mais da minha calcinha... A menos que essa calcinha tivesse se mostrado de um modo que valia a pena uma segunda tentativa…

Meu sangue começou a ferver com a maneira como ele sorriu para mim: autoconfiante. Então ele tinha gostado do jantar e tinha ficado para a sobremesa. Talvez quisesse ver o que mais a minha lojinha teria para oferecer hoje. Bem, uma boa notícia: o estabelecimento estava fechado. Ele não ia conseguir mais nada, mesmo que meu corpo todo estivesse gritando para ver até onde essa trilha deliciosa poderia me levar.

— Eu tenho planos. Muito importantes. — Endireitei minhas costas e firmei meu olhar no dele, pronta para continuar encarando até que ele não pudesse mais.

Entretanto, ele ergueu as sobrancelhas e os olhos brilhavam com desafio e determinação.

— Então, cancele. — disse, naquele tom rouco de sua voz.

Eu suprimi um suspiro e cruzei os braços sobre o peito. Sério, quem ele pensava que era? Talvez a maioria das mulheres tropeçasse nos próprios pés para passar o dia com ele, mas eu não era uma delas.

— Isso não vai acontecer.

— Jogando duro, é? — Ele mostrou um sorriso sexy. — Você com certeza não jogou assim ontem à noite...

Minhas bochechas estavam em chamas. Eu queria poder ficar invisível e desaparecer da face da Terra. Só desse jeito eu poderia lidar com toda a vergonha e humilhação que estavam me queimando. Quer dizer, talvez eu pudesse.

— Pegue suas coisas e pode dar o fora.

Eu apontei para a porta. Ele não fez o menor movimento, então segurei seu braço e empurrei. Seu bíceps abaulado ficou rijo sob o tecido fino de sua camisa, mas ele não se mexeu do lugar. Respirei profundamente e devagar reuni minhas palavras.

— Olha, o que aconteceu ontem à noite não vai acontecer de novo.

— Por que não? — Ele riu. — Eu pensei que você quisesse... Mais.

Uma pontada aguda de mortificação escaldante queimou através de mim. Será que lá no quarto, enquanto nós estávamos nos divertindo, eu dissera a ele que queria mais?

Ah, Deus.

Meu coração começou a bater mais forte no meu peito enquanto ele me observava, os olhos varrendo meu corpo dos pés à cabeça, aproveitando cada momento daquilo que eu chamaria de a maior humilhação da minha vida.

— Por que não de novo? — insistiu ele.

Fechei as mãos em punhos e me encolhi sob a centelha divertida que enxerguei em seu olhar.

— Porque isso foi um erro. Nós deveríamos ter uma reunião de negócios, não, ficar nos agarrando. — sibilei, enfiando meu dedo em seu peito forte. Sua falta de qualquer tipo de reação fez meu temperamento chamejar. — Você foi um erro causado pela embriaguez, que eu nunca repetiria em meu estado sóbrio, então, trate de ir embora agora.

Por alguma razão inexplicável, eu me arrependi de minhas palavras no momento em que as pronunciei, contudo não havia como voltar atrás. Ele era um cara diabolicamente sexy com um belo rosto e o corpo de um deus, mas eu não podia ignorar o fato de que esses caras gostosos agiam sempre do mesmo modo, e que convencer urna mulher a ir para a cama não é nada além de um jogo para eles. Um jogo para confirmar seu nível de gostosura. A julgar pelo sorriso preguiçoso nos lábios, eu aposto que ele concordaria totalmente comigo. Por isso, não tinha importância se eu me sentisse atraída por ele, esse cara não devia fazer parte de nada em minha vida, para meu próprio bem.

Isso se chama amor próprio. Coisa que não demonstrei muito na noite passada.

O cara era um jogador que me traria nada além de problemas. Eu soube disso no momento em que ele entrou no Black Rose, e minha intuição estava no lugar, como é habitual. Engolindo meu orgulho, cruzei na frente dele e fui para o quarto batendo os pés, furiosa, e não fui capaz de ignorar o brilho de interesse divertido em seus olhos.

… **.**

 **E então, mina-san, gostaram de ler até aqui?**

 **Deixar um comentário vai me deixar mais motivado a escrever/adaptar o resto da história, façam um esforcinho aí!**


	2. Capítulo 02

**Esta história é uma adaptação do livro Devoção,**

 **da autora Jessica C. Reed.**

 **Capítulo I** **I**

O senhor Estranho não me seguiu da cozinha. Senti um pouco de remorso quando peguei a primeira camisa e a primeira saia que achei no armário e me escondi no minúsculo banheiro para tornar um banho rápido antes de ir para o trabalho. Antes, fiz uma inspeção em frente ao espelho. Círculos escuros rodeavam meus olhos castanhos. Meu cabelo, também castanho, estava uma bagunça, do mesmo modo como o cabelo desgrenhado dele, mas no meu caso não me caía tão bem. Minha pele estava pálida, porém tinha um brilho úmido que surge depois de muito tempo dormindo ou dos hormônios pós-sexo... Não havia necessidade de me perguntar de onde esse brilho viera, porque eu, com certeza, não tivera uma boa noite de sono, de modo que o brilho só conseguiu me irritar ainda mais.

Sério, o que eu estava pensando com essa ideia de trazer um cara para casa comigo? E o que a Ino havia pensado, deixando-me tomar qualquer tipo de decisão naquele meu estupor alcoólico? Agora eu estava diante de outro dilema. Será que Kiba, meu pretenso namorado, que não definia a relação, esperava que eu contasse a ele? Será que ele seria honesto comigo sobre urna possível conquista?

Furiosa, ensaboei o corpo e lavei o cabelo com xampu. A água quente, de fato, purificou meu corpo, mas não chegou a conseguir lavar toda a minha vergonha. Quando saí do box, tinha tomado uma decisão. A festa pela promoção de Kiba seria em alguns dias, e eu não iria estragá-la. Entretanto, jurei que contaria tudo a ele logo depois, pediria seu perdão e daria o máximo de mim para resolver nossos problemas. Eu gostava dele e queria ver aonde isso poderia nos levar, no futuro, de modo que eu não deixaria que urna transa de uma noite ficasse entre nós. O que acontecera ontem à noite foi nada além de uma má decisão tomada sob a influência de álcool e de hormônios em fúria. O senhor Estranho não ia bagunçar minha vida, minha cabeça ou minha calcinha outra vez.

Preparando-me para receber mais olhares quentes daqueles penetrantes olhos azuis, respirei fundo e deixei a segurança do meu banheiro.

— Ele já foi. — disse Ino assim que entrei na cozinha.

Ela me lançou um olhar de desaprovação, corno se o fato de ele ter ido embora fosse minha culpa, e virou-se para lavar a xícara de café. Eu deveria ter ficado aliviada e, ainda assim, por alguma razão inexplicável, senti-me meio vazia. Traída. Provavelmente, eu seria apenas mais uma marca em sua cabeceira, como faziam os antigos pilotos de caça ao marcar a cabine da aeronave a quantidade de aviões inimigos abatidos...

— Ele disse alguma coisa? — Minha voz saiu meio estridente. Ela olhou para mim sob os cílios com rímel.

— Ele fez algumas perguntas.

— Jura? De que tipo? — Passei a mão trêmula pelo meu cabelo e umedeci meus lábios. — Não que eu me importe. — murmurei, caso Ino tivesse alguma ideia errada.

Ela encolheu os ombros.

— Uma vez que você não se importa, então de fato deixe para lá. Você não deveria estar no trabalho?

Eu odiava quando ela mudava de assunto como dessa vez. Ou quando ela ficava do lado de um cara, coisa que fazia sempre, em especial quando o tal cara era bonito. Se eu pressionasse para saber, ela iria desconfiar de imediato de que eu poderia estar a fim do senhor Estranho, o que não era verdade, porque eu nem conhecia o homem e não tinha intenção de voltar a vê-lo. Além disso, o que ele poderia ter perguntado? Talvez ele quisesse saber quem ganhara o jogo dos Lakers de ontem à noite. Ou pedira a ela que fizesse o favor de chamar um táxi. Fosse o que fosse, eu não precisava saber. Ele pertencia a um passado que eu estava pronta para esquecer.

Dei um suspiro silencioso e peguei minha bolsa do chão, onde eu devia tê-la jogado na noite anterior.

— Até mais. — resmunguei, dirigindo-me para a porta.

— Espere. — chamou Ino, correndo atrás de mim. — A que horas você vai voltar para casa? Vou preparar o jantar.

Isso, no dicionário de Ino, era o equivalente a peneirar centenas de panfletos de comida delivery e fazer o pedido. Ela estava desempregada por menos de um dia, e já falava como uma dona de casa entediada. Eu precisava me livrar dela, e rápido, antes que decidisse pedir o divórcio. Metaforicamente falando, claro.

— Desculpe, Ino. Hoje vou ver minha mãe.

Eu não conseguia me livrar do sentimento de complacência em sua expressão perdida. Punir alguém não costumava ser meu estilo, porém ela deveria ter me dito o que o senhor Estranho falara antes de ir embora. Isso teria me deixado mais inclinada a convidá-la a ir à casa de mamãe, ainda que os silêncios e olhares gelados de desaprovação de minha mãe me fizessem querer

fugir o mais rápido que pudesse.

Minha mãe achava que Ino era uma cadela pretensiosa e que era minha amiga porque eu era uma pamonha fácil de controlar. E Ino achava que mamãe era uma cadela por não se acomodar só com um cara, nem pelo bem de sua única filha. Em outras palavras, Ino achava que minha mãe devia ter me dado um lar estável em vez de ficar se mudando de cidade em cidade, e de homem em homem, durante todo o período vulnerável de minha adolescência. Embora as duas tivessem certa razão em seus pontos de vista, eu preferia ficar em terreno neutro e mantendo-me fora de seu relacionamento de amor e ódio, e era por isso que eu evitava juntar as duas na mesma sala, ao mesmo tempo.

— Ela ainda está com... — Ino estalou os dedos em seus pensamentos. — Qual é mesmo o nome dele? Sabe, aquele cara da semana passada?

— Foi no mês passado, e o nome dele é Gregg. — respondi.

— Certo. Não vale a pena gastar minhas células cerebrais lembrando-me do nome dele quando isso será notícia velha na próxima semana. — E acenou com a mão, como se dissesse que isso não tinha importância. Eu odiava admitir, mas ela estava certa.

— Ele já é notícia velha.

— Não... Já? — ela riu. — O que havia de errado com ele? Era legal demais? Bonito demais? Roncava demais?

Eu balancei a cabeça, sinalizando que não tinha ideia.

— Haverá um novo em breve. — disse Ino. Ergui minhas sobrancelhas de maneira significativa. Ela riu, recebendo minha dica. — Já?

Assenti.

— Aparentemente, vou conhecer o cara hoje à noite.

— Posso ir? Por favorzinho... Você sabe quanto eu gosto de conhecer os namorados dela. É como enfiar a mão em um saco de doces de halloween. Você nunca sabe o que vai encontrar. — Seus lábios se curvaram em um sorriso, e ela inclinou a cabeça para o lado do jeito que sempre fazia quando estava prestes a iniciar uma grande campanha de persuasão.

— Claro que não! — Pisquei e dei um passo atrás. — Você não vem. — Ela abriu a boca para protestar, então eu a cortei. — Nem sequer comece a fingir que gosta dela, porque eu vejo as duas apertando a garganta uma da outra o tempo todo.

— Isso não é verdade... Bem, talvez seja um pouco, mas você sabe do que eu gosto menos ainda? De ser esquecida pela minha melhor amiga numa noite de terça. Vamos lá, Hinata... — Inclinou-se para mais perto, de maneira conspiratória. — Você tem alguma ideia do que poderia acontecer se eu passasse a noite sozinha? — Ela fez uma pausa para o efeito dramático. — Alguém poderia invadir o apartamento. Ou eu poderia ficar tão entediada a ponto de secar toda nossa bebida e ir transar com nosso vizinho do número quatro.

Eca! O cara do número quatro era um sujeito estranho que andava por aí num roupão de banho. Toda vez que a gente ia sair, ele estava no corredor, como se soubesse.

— Ah, vamos lá, Hinata, por favor... Eu não quero ficar sozinha numa terça-feira, treze!

Revirei os olhos. Ino amava fazer um melodrama e, em particular, se isso a ajudasse a conseguir o que queria. Logo começaria a negociação e se isso não desse certo, ela voltaria à boa e velha chantagem. Minha amiga tinha seguido os mesmos padrões durante os últimos vinte anos, ou desde que eu me recusara a lhe dar minha lancheira no jardim de infância. Eu não ia mais dar corda para isso.

— Eu coço suas costas se você coçar as minhas. — sussurrou. — Você

quer saber o que o Naruto disse?

— Quem é Naruto? — E foi aí que me dei conta. O senhor Estranho. Ele tinha se apresentado naquela noite em que nos conhecemos, mas o nome era tão incomum que eu não o guardei. Até mesmo seu nome soava sexy e proibido. Eu não pude deixar de me imaginar gemendo enquanto ele beijava todo meu corpo. Meu rosto ficou quente e cada vez mais quente. Droga. Isso foi tudo culpa da Ino. Ela sabia mais do que eu. Se ela não estivesse tão prontamente preparada para negociar sua informação, eu não estaria literalmente ofegante ao som do nome desse cara.

— Naruto... Quer dizer, Ino, eu não tenho tempo para isso. — Merda. Eu estava sob o feitiço dele. Eu precisava tirá-lo do meu sistema, e bem depressa, antes que acabasse bancando a completa idiota. Prendi minha bolsa no peito e saí pela porta, ignorando a incrédula boca aberta de Ino.

— Espere, Hinata! Não me deixe aqui! — gritou ela atrás de mim.

Lançando olhares por cima do ombro para me certificar de que ela não estava me seguindo, corri para o estacionamento que ficava ao virar a esquina e pulei dentro de meu carro, pronta para encarar mais um dia de trabalho duro, ou o que restava dele, agora que era quase hora do almoço.

….

O tráfego em Nova York era um pesadelo. No momento em que consegui abrir caminho até o centro, já estava com três horas de atraso. Droga. Não bastava aquele Naruto, o senhor Estranho, estar mexendo com minha vida, ele também estava arruinando minha carreira. Meu chefe, Gai, não ficaria satisfeito. Na verdade, quando cheguei ao escritório e desabei em minha cadeira giratória, com os dedos começando a digitar com fúria no teclado para verificar os e-mails e compromissos do dia, quase pude sentir as ondas quentes de raiva vindo da sala de Gai. Talvez ele não tivesse notado minha ausência. Ah, quem eu estava pretendendo enganar? O cara sabia de tudo. E, apesar de sua gentileza gay, ele com certeza sabia gritar, coisa que eu estava prestes a ouvir em três...

Dois. Um.

— Hinata, traga seu lindo rabo até aqui neste instante!

Agora eu estava em apuros. Com um profundo suspiro eu me levantei da cadeira, alisei minha saia lápis e me dirigi a ele para enfrentar o inevitável com passos lentos, medidos. Na minha mente, eu podia ouvir os sons assustadores de um tambor informando a desgraça iminente. Wendy, a recepcionista, me lançou um olhar de pena, solidário. Eu sorri de volta e lutei contra a vontade de fingir que precisava sair de novo para uma reunião de negócios. Eu era uma mulher adulta e, de maneira nenhuma, me sentiria amedrontada por Gai.

— Feche a porta. — ele disse, quando entrei em seu escritório. Fiz o que ele mandou e me acomodei na cadeira em frente à sua enorme mesa de mogno. Minhas mãos ficaram dobradas no colo enquanto olhava para cima para encontrar seu olhar furioso.

Mesmo sendo pelo menos dez anos mais velho que eu, ele não parecia ter mais do que trinta anos. Seu cabelo preto era penteado para trás de sua suave testa. Sua pele tinha um brilho dourado que todos atribuíam a sessões semanais de bronzeamento, e isso causava um forte contraste com sua camisa, de um branco nítido, e um terno preto. Seus olhos penetrantes estavam focados em mim, me medindo de cima a baixo. Puxei meu paletó apertando-o em volta do corpo, como se quisesse me proteger daquele olhar curioso. Por que ele estava me olhando assim? Por que ele simplesmente não começava seu discurso habitual, incluindo um ou dois avisos, e acabava com isso de uma vez?

Eu estava prestes a pedir desculpas pelo meu atraso quando uma batida soou na porta.

— Entre. — disse Gai, olhando por cima de mim para nosso novo estagiário, um cara de vinte e poucos anos chamado Tim.

— Aqui estão os seus papéis, chefe. — Tim sorriu com timidez, o que por sua vez fez o rosto de Gai se iluminar como uma vela de Natal. O rapaz tinha um belo corpo com músculos bem definidos e uma pele da cor de chocolate derretido, o que me fez acreditar que ele devia passar muito tempo na academia.

— Obrigado, querido. Melhor agora do que nunca... — Os lábios de Gai se curvaram para cima enquanto seus olhos devoraram a bunda empertigada de Tim.

— São os papéis que o senhor solicitou na semana passada. Desculpe o atraso, mas cheguei tarde hoje. Trânsito.

Tim me lançou um olhar conspiratório, como se eu soubesse exatamente sobre o que ele estava falando, coisa que eu não sabia. Tim tornara um hábito estar sempre atrasado, e eu chegava sempre na hora certa.

Exceto hoje.

— Não se preocupe com isso. — Gai acenou com a mão, brincando. Eu me perguntei se ele seria tão gentil assim comigo. — Não há um ditado que diz "guarde o melhor para o final"? Vejo você no almoço.

Tim lançou um sorriso de dentes brancos e iguais antes de fechar a porta atrás dele.

— Então... — Gai suspirou e se virou para mim. Engoli o repentino nó que se formou em minha garganta enquanto a expressão calma do chefe se modificou para alguns tons mais escuros. Não existe um tratamento preferencial para você, Hyuuga.

— Me desculpe, cheguei atrasada. — eu disse, para quebrar o silêncio desconfortável. — Havia uma papelada que eu precisava verificar, e pensei que poderia muito bem fazê-lo de casa. — O que não era mentira. Eu estava planejando ler essa papelada ontem à noite, quando Ino me convenceu a me juntar a ela em nosso barzinho habitual e o senhor Estranho entrou no caminho.

— Não me venha com besteira. Eu sei que você está mentindo. Mas não foi por isso que chamei você. — Ele umedeceu os lábios e seu olhar esquadrinhou a porta atrás de mim, e então se estabeleceu sobre mim de novo.

— Como foi com Namikaze?

— Ele não apareceu. — As sobrancelhas de Gai dispararam e ele parecia descontente. Um pressentimento desagradável passou por mim. Talvez o cara tivesse voltado para falar com seu chefe, que se queixara a Gai, e agora eu estava com problemas maiores do que pensava. — Por que está perguntando?

— Porque recebi um telefonema esta manhã. — A carranca dele se acentuou. Ops... Isso não era bom. Engoli em seco e me imaginei limpando a minha mesa. — Era Namikaze, oferecendo-lhe um emprego em seu departamento. E ele quer que você comece de imediato.

Meu queixo caiu e eu quase despenquei da cadeira. Puxa! Quer dizer que ser grosseira era o suficiente para conseguir um emprego em uma grande empresa? E foi aí que me lembrei de ter feito mais do que falar. Todo o calor foi drenado do meu rosto. Eu tinha transado com o senhor Estranho, que por sua vez convenceu seu chefe a me contratar. Eu só podia imaginar seus argumentos...

Ela é muito boa, muito boa mesmo. Precisamos de mais pessoas como ela, pessoas que são cooperativas e acessíveis, e que levam a arte de fazer negócios a um nível totalmente novo.

Ah, Deus.

Eu tinha acabado de fazer o teste do sofá no caminho corporativo. Isso é que é ser vulgar.

— É óbvio que eu disse que você prefere ficar com a gente, porque está muito feliz com seu pacote de benefícios. — continuou.

Balancei a cabeça para sinalizar que estava seguindo suas palavras. Na verdade, meu pacote de benefícios não era tão grande assim. E minha vontade era ressaltar que ainda estava à espera de um aumento de salário prometido havia seis meses, entretanto, mantive minha boca fechada. Gai fez uma careta e meu coração ficou apertado no peito antes mesmo que ele abrisse a boca para transmitir a má notícia.

— Eu sinto muito, Hinata, mas vou ter de demiti-la. Namikaze disse que romperia todos os nossos contratos se eu não a deixasse ir. — Ele passou a mão no cabelo, como se estivesse aliviado por ter acabado com isso, e acrescentou:

— Foi ótimo trabalhar com você.

Meu Deus!

Essa não era uma razão boa o suficiente para me despedir, não é? Sei lá, em algum lugar bem no fundo da minha mente eu percebia que poderia processá-lo por... Não sei... Contudo, um advogado com certeza poderia encontrar algo quando eu contasse essa história maluca. Gai disse que

Namikaze cortaria todos os nossos contratos. Que tipo de psicopata faria isso só para contratar uma pessoa? Não era como se eu fosse alguma famosa que tivesse mostrado suas habilidades em O Aprendiz. Eu nem mesmo era como Ino, que se formara como uma das primeiras da classe. Que diabos aquele Naruto — não, eu não lhe daria a cortesia de chamá-lo pelo nome — que merda

aquele senhor Arrogante teria dito sobre mim?

Minha mente estava girando, e eu podia ouvir o sangue correndo em meus ouvidos. E não tinha certeza se deveria estar irritada ou feliz, ou ambos. Levei um tempo para entender o significado das palavras de Gai. Meu coração começou a rufar com insistência em meus ouvidos e minhas bochechas queimavam. Eu tinha, enfim, conseguido um emprego em uma grande empresa. Tudo bem, não era uma Delaware & Ray, mas era um começo. A grande chance que eu estava esperando.

Então, por que estava hesitando? Por que isso não parecia ser um grande sucesso? Porque não tinha sido merecido, eu não conquistara isso. Meu subconsciente empinou sua cabeça desagradável. Eu tinha dormido com alguém em uma posição superior à minha, mas não fiz isso de propósito. Eu não era uma putinha, uma mulher que deliberadamente dorme com um caracom o único propósito de ganhar uma vantagem pessoal, financeira ou qualquer outra.

— Vou ter de pensar sobre isso. — respondi.

— Não, Hinata, não vai. Eles são enormes. Eles têm ligações, eles lidam com os grandes trabalhos. Sem eles estaríamos perdidos há muito tempo na lagoa dos pequenos corretores de imóveis. — Gai hesitou. Eu sentia que havia algo que ele não me dissera, mas não fiz pressão sobre essa questão. Fosse o que fosse que ele tinha com Namikaze não era da minha conta. Um leque de emoções passou pelo rosto dele e, então, sua carranca relaxou e seu rosto tornou-se uma máscara impassível. — Vamos lá, você sabia que não ficaria trabalhando aqui para sempre. É uma grande oportunidade para você. Não estrague tudo.

Respirei fundo e desejei que minhas mãos trêmulas parassem de tremer. A Namikaze Realties era uma empresa enorme com escritórios em todos os Estados Unidos e na Europa. Embora não concordasse muito com suas práticas de negócios, eu não podia negar o que Gai dissera.

— É melhor se apressar. Eles precisam de você na sede antes do final do dia. — disse Gai, me sacudindo para fora da minha consciência culpada.

Ele se virou e agarrou o telefone para sinalizar que a conversa tinha acabado.

— Então é isso?

Levantei-me e o olhei incrédula. Com certeza, esse não tinha sido o emprego dos meus sonhos, e nunca esperei ficar toda emocionada ao sair daqui, mas não podia deixar de sentir uma súbita melancolia. Gai teria me oferecido um emprego durante a recessão, quando ninguém estava disposto a dar uma chance para uma garota inexperiente e recém-saída da faculdade. Ele, porém, me ensinara muito sobre o negócio, então eu esperava mais do que um aceno de cabeça e um sinal mostrando-me a porta de saída.

— Não se esqueça de nós quando estiver por cima, chica. — sussurrou Gai sem levantar os olhos de seu telefone.

Eu sorri e dei a volta na mesa para lhe dar um abraço, sussurrando em seu ouvido:

— Obrigada por tudo.

Sem olhar para trás, deixei o escritório de Gai e dei um adeus choroso a Wendy, que ficou surpresa ao saber que eu tinha sido demitida, e mais surpresa ainda ao ver que eu estava feliz. Depois de muitas promessas de mantermos contato, fui arrumar os poucos pertences que cobriam minha velha mesa: algumas fotos de minha mãe com os dois homens que chegaram mais próximos de ser um pai para mim, e um cacto que Ino me dera quando arrumei o emprego. Era o meu cacto da sorte.

— Ninguém foi deixado para trás. — disse, quando coloquei o cacto no banco da frente e o prendi com o cinto de segurança, e então programei o GPS para me levar para o escritório central da Namikaze Realties, em frente à Delaware & Ray.


	3. Capítulo 03

**Esta história é uma adaptação do livro Devoção,**

 **da autora Jessica C. Reed.**

 **Capítulo I** **II**

A Namikaze Realties estava localizada no sexagésimo andar do Trump Tower. O elevador abriu a porta e me vi em um espaço acolhedor e luminoso que adorei na hora. Espessos tapetes tragavam o ruído de meus saltos enquanto caminhava em direção à morena alta que digitava em seu computador, na área de recepção envidraçada. Ela estava vestida de maneira impecável em um uniforme cor de chocolate ajustado ao corpo, e saltos de quinze centímetros que faziam suas longas pernas parecerem ainda mais compridas. Os lábios com gloss brilhante desviavam a atenção de seu rabo de cavalo e lhe davam um toque etéreo. Olhando para cima, ela sorriu e apontou para sua direita; para as cadeiras de couro branco que compunham a parede branca por trás.

— Senhorita Hyuuga, por favor, sente-se. Alguém vai recebê-la em breve. Gostaria de beber alguma coisa? Temos latte macchiato, café espresso, chai latte, e água mineral. — Sua voz era profissional, mas tinha um tom límpido e firme, como se estivesse acostumada a dar ordens.

Eu murmurei um "não, obrigada", perguntando-me como ela poderia saber meu nome. Lembrei-me então da recepcionista lá embaixo, que deve ter anunciado minha visita. Basicamente, eu estava jogando em um campeonato novo, então teria de melhorar meu jogo.

Sentei-me e ignorei as revistas empilhadas com esmero sobre a polida mesa de café. Mantendo um rosto inexpressivo, examinei ao redor da área de recepção da Namikaze, enquanto esperava que meu novo chefe viesse me cumprimentar. Caramba, eu nunca tinha visto nada parecido. Espaçoso era um eufemismo. O lugar era enorme e elegante em uma espécie de estilo minimalista. Vidros espelhados subiam do chão ao teto e ofereciam uma visão panorâmica da agitada rua lá embaixo. Objetos de arte em preto e branco adornavam a parede atrás da área de recepção. Enormes bonsais em vasos chineses tinham sido dispostos ao longo do grande corredor, que eu presumi deveria levar aos escritórios dos chefões.

Se eu quisesse combinar com este lugar, talvez devesse aceitar a oferta de Ino e ir com ela fazer compras. Ela vinha me perturbando sobre meu guarda-roupa ultrapassado havia muito tempo, contudo até agora eu não sentira necessidade de gastar um dinheiro que eu não tinha em roupas. Não havia percebido que a morena estava em pé, diante de mim, até que ela tocou meu ombro com os dedos tão bem cuidados.

— Senhorita Hyuuga? — Ela me entregou um envelope grosso de papel kraft. — Este é o seu contrato de trabalho. Estão destacados seu pacote de benefícios e seu salário. Além disso, você também vai encontrar uma passagem de avião para a Itália, onde vai ajudar o senhor Namikaze no processo de aquisição da Lucazzone, e mais algumas informações sobre o que se espera de você como assistente sênior do senhor Namikaze. O voo é amanhã à noite. Você pode tirar o resto do dia de folga para arrumar suas malas, e, caso tenha um animal de estimação, para procurar alguém que cuide dele durante os próximos dias.

— Ela parou e sorriu de novo. — Se seu passaporte tiver expirado, por favor, informe-nos imediatamente e cuidaremos disso... — E fez uma pausa, esperando por minha resposta.

— Meu passaporte está ótimo. Nunca esteve tão válido. — Eu me encolhi interiormente por causa de minha estranha escolha de palavras, o que me fez parecer um pouco boba.

— Ótimo. — sorriu a senhorita Recepcionista Morena. — Parabéns pelo seu novo emprego e faça uma boa viagem.

Meu queixo caiu quando meu cérebro finalmente registrou o significado de suas palavras.

— Espere, você disse que estou indo para a Itália? — ela assentiu com a cabeça. — Amanhã? — Ela assentiu novamente.

— Não perca seu voo. O senhor Namikaze está esperando sua chegada. Agora, foi minha vez de assentir, aturdida, meus pensamentos ainda girando em torno das palavras "assistente sênior". Como assim? Eu era uma corretora de imóveis. Claro, já havia ajudado Gai com os projetos mais complicados, mas ele nunca tinha me levado para a Itália e com certeza não esperava que eu fosse capaz de lidar com uma aquisição. Engoli em seco e me levantei. Eu não sabia falar italiano. Talvez devesse ter esclarecido com Gai as implicações deste emprego, para ver se eu poderia me equiparar aos chefões, em vez de imaginar que ficaria algumas semanas em treinamento.

— Se você tiver alguma dúvida ou quiser discutir o contrato, Rita Young, de Recursos Humanos, terá prazer em ajudá-la com isso. — disse a morena. — Assim que estiver satisfeita com os termos do contrato, por favor, certifique-se de assiná-lo e devolva para nós antes de sair. Sinto muito, mas o dever me chama. Foi ótimo conhecê-la.

Ela se virou para ir embora quando agarrei seu braço para detê-la.

— Espere. Estou um pouco confusa. Você disse que eu estaria ajudando o senhor Namikaze, porém eu nem sequer o conheço. Então, quem me contratou? Eu não sei de onde veio aquela pergunta quando havia pelo menos uma dúzia de outras questões mais importantes que eu poderia ter feito. Tais como, por exemplo, eu teria seguro-saúde ou conseguiria um telefone da empresa? Ou, mais importante, qual seria meu salário?

— Isso eu não sei. Uma vez que a senhora Young tem se esforçado para que o contrato fique ao seu gosto, só posso supor que você tenha sido sugerida por algum headhunter. Agora, se me der licença…

Ela bateu os cílios com impaciência. Lentamente, ficou claro para mim: a mulher estava ocupada e eu já tinha tomado o suficiente de seu tempo.

— Obrigada.

O grosso envelope pardo pesava na minha mão quando caminhei até o andar de baixo, passando por executivos e executivas à espera de elevadores na recepção principal. Só quando cheguei ao espaço confinado do meu carro permite-me um sorriso idiota. Eu não conseguia parar de sorrir, porque eu, Hinata Hyuuga, tinha sido indicada por um headhunter. Aquela era uma palavra poderosa, importante. E tinha acontecido comigo. E eu, Hinata Hyuuga, iria para a Itália. Estava prestes a fazer minha primeira viagem para a Europa. Busquei meu telefone em minha bolsa e avaliei para quem ligar primeiro.

Minha mãe foi minha primeira opção, porém, mais uma vez, não seria meu namorado a pessoa que deveria saber primeiro? Ele merecia ser colocado em primeiro lugar, em especial depois que eu o traíra. Livrei-me da minha consciência culpada assim que disquei o número de Kiba. Ele respondeu ao segundo toque.

— Kiba Inuzuka.

Eu podia ouvir o ruído de fundo da cafeteria habitual: os alunos conversando e rindo, bandejas e os talheres tilintando. Ele provavelmente estava fazendo sua pausa para o almoço.

— Adivinha? — E não esperei por sua resposta. — Acabei de arrumar

um emprego na Namikaze Realties.

A linha permaneceu em silêncio. Prendi a respiração enquanto esperava

a reação dele, que veio um segundo tarde demais.

— Uau, isso é incrível. Vamos comemorar esta noite. Eu poderia aparecer na sua casa.

Ele parecia tenso, o que não era a reação que eu esperava. Talvez ele tivesse outros problemas em sua mente e estivesse se esforçando para ser feliz por mim.

— Sim, isso não é tudo. Estou indo para a Itália. Parece que vai acontecer uma grande aquisição por lá e eu vou ter de ajudar o senhor Namikaze.

Uma pausa de novo, então:

— Puxa! Isso é ótimo. Vamos comemorar no próximo fim de semana,

então.

— Sim, por aí. Meu voo é amanhã e estarei de volta em duas semanas.

— Então a gente se vê quando você voltar.

Será que percebi um toque de irritação na voz dele? Eu fiz uma careta e

umedeci meus lábios.

— Você está bem, querido?

— Sim, estou bem. — Ele não parecia nada bem. Ficamos em silêncio por um segundo ou dois. Kiba retomou a conversa antes de mim. — Na verdade, não, não estou. Podemos conversar? Há algo que eu preciso lhe dizer.

Por que não gostei de como isso me pareceu? Minhas mãos foram ficando úmidas e meu coração começou a bater como um martelo.

— Claro! — Tentei infundir uma jovialidade que não sentia em minha voz. — Em nosso lugar de sempre? Eu posso estar lá em meia hora.

— Tudo bem. — Ele desligou.

— Tchau. — sussurrei, mesmo sabendo que ele não podia me ouvir. Meu coração batia forte, tão forte que pensei que meu peito ia explodir. Talvez Kiba tivesse me visto com o senhor Estranho. Talvez ele, de alguma forma, tivesse descoberto sobre a noite passada antes que eu tivesse a chance de lhe contar, e talvez ele se importasse, afinal. Esta seria minha chance de ser honesta e definir as coisas de uma maneira correta antes de viajar para a Itália. Eu não queria ir embora com uma coisa assim tão importante entre nós.

Vinte minutos mais tarde, sentei-me em meu lugar, em nossa mesa habitual com vista para o lado leste do campus da Universidade de Nova York, e pedi um latte grande, um panini de frango e batata frita. O café estava quase vazio nesta hora do dia, o que eu atribuí ao fato de que a pausa para o almoço já tinha terminado e todo mundo já estava de volta às suas salas de aula. Kiba chegou alguns minutos depois. Eu tive alguns segundos para avaliá-lo, antes que ele me visse e se aproximasse da mesa. Ele era poucos centímetros mais baixo do que o senhor Estranho, com os cabelos escuros, e olhos negros de matar. Se a camisa azul e a calça preta não gritassem que ele era um aluno fazendo a pós-graduação e professor-assistente, seus óculos fariam isso.

Ele parecia um nerd, o que não poderia estar mais longe da verdade. Vindo de urna família de acadêmicos, Kiba fora empurrado para uma carreira acadêmica, porém seu sonho sempre fora se tornar piloto profissional de carros de corrida. Ele tinha a força física, o talento e a experiência, mas não a vontade de ir contra a vontade da família.

— Ei, você! — Eu me levantei na ponta dos pés para beijá-lo nos lábios. Ele sorriu e roçou os lábios com suavidade contra os meus. A sensação de que algo estava errado se intensificou. — Quer alguma coisa? — perguntei. Minha fome se dissipou, e apontei para meu panini ainda quente. O que quer que ele tivesse a dizer, decidi que não iria gostar.

— Eu acabei de comer. — disse Kiba, e tomou um assento em frente ao meu.

Não pude deixar de perceber a distância que ele colocou entre nós. Kiba cruzou as mãos em cima da mesa e olhou para cima. Sua expressão permaneceu muito séria enquanto ele me olhava. Seus olhos, em geral quentes, agora não exalavam nenhum tipo de amor que eu usualmente enxergava.

Puxa!

Nunca tinha visto ele agir de modo tão frio. Isso só poderia significar uma coisa. Eu podia não ter muita experiência com relacionamentos, mas conseguia enxergar muito bem os sinais. Meu coração se afundou no meu peito.

— Você queria falar alguma coisa... — instiguei-o a acabar logo com isso.

— Sim... — Ele passou a mão pelos seus cabelos, querendo mais tempo.

— Então, fale e pronto.

Apesar da turbulência acontecendo dentro de mim, minha voz parecia surpreendentemente calma e composta.

— Tudo bem. — Seus olhos pousaram nos meus lábios por um segundo, corno se estivesse prestes a me beijar. E então seu olhar mudou-se para as mãos cruzadas. Ele nem conseguia me olhar nos olhos. — Eu não posso mais fazer isso.

— Fazer o quê? Ir trabalhar? Estudar para seu doutorado? Morar em Nova York? Você vai ter de ser mais específico que isso, Kiba! — A histeria borbulhava em algum lugar no fundo da minha garganta. Engoli em seco para ver se me livrava dela.

— Nós... — Seus olhos pousaram em mim e, naquele instante, eu tive a resposta. O último grão de calor escoou para fora de sua expressão. Talvez ele estivesse com medo de que eu fizesse uma cena, gritasse, fizesse perguntas, implorasse que não me deixasse. — Não dá mais para ficarmos juntos.

Ele estava terminando comigo. Chame de intuição, mas eu sabia que isso aconteceria desde aquele estranho telefonema, eu só não queria reconhecer, de imediato, que seria isso. Estranhamente, essa conformação não doeu tanto quanto eu pensava que doeria. Eu não queria perguntar, e ainda assim tinha de saber.

— Há mais alguém?

— Não...

Meu olhar procurou em sua expressão alguma pista de que ele estivesse mentindo, mas não encontrou nada. Respirei fundo e depois soltei o ar devagar.

— Então, e agora? — perguntei.

Ele suspirou e balançou a cabeça ligeiramente. A paixão que eu estava acostumada a ver em seus olhos voltou, mas desta vez não tinha nada a ver comigo.

— Você já teve a sensação de que há mais na vida do que aquilo que você tem e do que você faz?

Quero dizer, eu acordo, vou trabalhar, volto para casa, volto a fazer as mesmas coisas, vezes e vezes sem fim. Eu não quero desperdiçar minha vida com essa merda. Eu preciso de mais… Eu assenti com a cabeça, embora essa divagação não fizesse sentido. O cara tinha vinte e cinco anos. Como ele poderia ter uma crise de meia-idade nessa altura da vida? Os pontos pretos começaram a nublar minha visão. Esfreguei meus olhos para me livrar da sensação latejante que estava se acumulando por trás deles.

— Quer dizer que você vai atrás dessa coisa de corrida. — disse eu.

— Um tempo atrás recebi uma oferta de patrocínio de um fabricante de automóveis francês... — disse Kiba, sem notar o que suas palavras me fizeram.

— Eu estou voando até lá para assinar o contrato. Está feito. Não posso recuar agora.

— Não pedi para você fazer isso. — respondi com suavidade. Sua mão cobriu a minha, e ele olhou direto nos meus olhos.

— Você sabe quanto é uma pessoa incrível, e em circunstâncias diferentes eu jamais abriria mão de você. Mas isso é o que eu devo fazer agora. Não consigo me concentrar na minha carreira e também em nossa relação. Você merece mais do que isso.

— Claro, é sua opção, sua chance, eu entendo. — Você ainda pode seguir sua vocação e permanecer em um relacionamento com a pessoa que você, uma vez, disse amar, que tinha vontade de gritar. E ainda assim permaneci composta, ignorando a pontada que estava perfurando meu peito. Uma vez que Kiba estava rompendo nossa relação, agora seria a hora de contar a ele sobre minha traição, mas, por algum motivo, fiquei quieta. Talvez fosse egoísta de minha parte querer romper em bons termos, mesmo que esses bons termos não fossem nada mais do que uma farsa.

Ele me deu um leve aperto na mão.

— Quero que a gente continue sendo amigos.

Assenti. A dor em meu peito ficou mais forte.

— Quer dizer que agora você tem um novo emprego. Conte-me sobre isso. — disse Kiba, de repente, mudando de assunto.

Eu sorri amargamente e acenei com minha mão.

— Comparado com o seu, não é nada especial, de verdade. — Ele sorriu, e não insistiu no assunto. Seus olhos voltaram a brilhar e, naquele instante, senti um forte desejo de me levantar e deixá-lo para trás. Eu tinha me enganado por completo ao pensar que aquilo que nós tínhamos era algo especial. É, ele não era mesmo "aquele" cara. Não podia ser. O "cara" nunca me deixaria para trás.

— Tenho de fazer as malas. — sussurrei, erguendo-me da cadeira. Um sorriso forçado brincou em meus lábios.

— Claro, quer que eu...

Eu levantei minha mão para interromper qualquer que fosse a tímida oferta que ele estava prestes a fazer.

— Não, estou bem. E parabéns por encontrar um patrocinador. Deve ter lhe custado semanas, se não meses de trabalho árduo. — O trabalho árduo que ele não conseguiu me contar.

Kiba se ergueu para me beijar na bochecha. Eu, de alguma forma, consegui me esquivar dele, peguei minha bolsa, murmurei um "vejo você por aí" e corri para a porta, ansiosa para me afastar dele o mais rápido possível. Eu não o odiava, contudo também não me sentia da maneira que sabia que deveria ter me sentido.

Quando cheguei ao meu carro e me atrevi a respirar profundamente o ar frio de Nova York, meu coração desacelerou e minhas mãos pararam de tremer. Fui para casa com mais cuidado do que o habitual. Meu celular tocou uma vez e, em seguida, apitou algumas vezes avisando sobre mensagens recebidas.

Olhei para o identificador de chamadas e desliguei o aparelho. Claro, eu não podia culpá-lo por querer seguir seus sonhos, em especial quando eu estava prestes a fazer o mesmo. Entretanto, com certeza não podia suportar ouvi-lo falar sobre isso do jeito que ele fez, com aquele brilho em seus olhos que me dizia que tinha encontrado, enfim, uma paixão maior do que nosso

relacionamento.

Minhas entranhas estavam dormentes, mas meu cérebro permanecia surpreendentemente lúcido. Então era isso. Um ano desperdiçado com Kiba, e que passara em um piscar de olhos. A dor pode vir mais tarde. Agora eu me sentia uma idiota por alguma vez acreditar que nós dois tínhamos

um futuro juntos. Este novo emprego não poderia ter chegado em momento melhor, e eu estava determinada em superar essa coisa com Kiba concentrando toda minha energia nele.

Ino não estava em casa, e me senti agradecida por isso. Não estava com vontade de ter companhia e muito menos de ficar ouvindo reclamações sobre Kiba, que era a única maneira pela qual Ino sabia lidar com um rompimento. Eu me tranquei no meu quarto e mandei urna mensagem para minha mãe, contando-lhe que não poderia ir até lá de noite por causa do meu novo emprego, prometi ligar para ela o mais rapidamente que pudesse assim que desembarcasse na Itália. Por um minuto pensei em mandar um SMS para Ino, caso ela não voltasse para casa antes de eu sair para o aeroporto. Não era incomum que ela encontrasse um cara e passasse os dois dias seguintes com ele,

esquecendo-se do mundo que existia do lado de fora do quarto. Contudo, no fim, decidi esperar até às dez horas da noite para o caso de ela encontrar o caminho de volta para casa, afinal.

Fiz para mim uma xícara de chocolate quente e me acomodei na cama para revisar o contrato. Até agora, ele parecia melhor do que o esperado. Grandes vantagens como o seguro-saúde, um smartphone novo com duas linhas, uma sendo minha e a outra do senhor Namikaze, e até mesmo um pacote de ações. Um salário dez por cento maior assim que terminasse o período de experiência de três meses, todas as despesas pagas quando em viagem pela empresa e até mesmo um bônus de Natal.

Gostei do que vi e assinei de imediato e, depois, passei uma hora vasculhando meu guarda-roupa para escolher o que levar comigo. Eu tinha roupas, muitas delas, mas não achei que elas se parecessem com algo que uma assistente sênior fosse usar. Morar em Nova York não era barato. Depois de nove meses de desemprego, e um pouco antes de conseguir meu emprego — o emprego anterior, lembrei a mim mesma — meus cartões de crédito estouraram, eu ainda estava pagando a dívida, de modo que sair para a rua e comprar roupas novas estava fora de questão. No final, peguei emprestado o terninho azul-marinho de Ino e um vestido de mangas compridas, da mesma marca do terninho, que terminava pouco acima do joelho. Essas eram as roupas menos caras do recheado guarda- roupa dela, então sabia que ela não se importaria de emprestá-las. Ela em geral preferia usar roupas mais ousadas, de qualquer maneira, com vestidos mais curtos, de modo que ela provavelmente nem sequer notaria que não estavam lá.

Eu ainda estava fuçando o guarda-roupa de Ino quando a chave girou na porta e ela entrou alguns momentos mais tarde.

— Quer dizer que você está atacando minhas coisas? — Ela ergueu o terno azul-marinho que eu havia escolhido mais cedo e sorriu.

— Você poderia ter escolhido algo menos...

— Monótono? — perguntei.

— Eu ia dizer "matronal", mas monótono serve... — Ela jogou o terno de lado e sentou-se na cama, colocando as pernas nuas sob o corpo. A saia que estava usando era tão curta que dava para ver sua calcinha com babados, da Victoria Secrets.

— Espero que você não se importe...

— Na verdade, você está me fazendo um favor. — Ela lançou um olhar desprezível ao terno corno se ele estivesse prestes a roubar sua bolsa.

— Fui chutada do departamento. — disse eu, pronta para compartilhar minha grande notícia.

— O quê? Foi aquele idiota do Gai? — Ela se aproximou e envolveu seu braço esquerdo em volta do meu ombro. — Eu sinto muito, Hinata. — Eu poderia dizer, olhando para sua expressão animada, que ela não estava nem um pouco triste. — Vendo, porém, pelo lado positivo, agora nós somos duas garotas desempregadas com um mundo de Margaritas aos nossos pés!

Eu sorri.

— Olha, eu não entendo. Por que você sempre tem de ser tão convencional? — Ela enfatizou a palavra como se fosse uma coisa ruim. — Você não afrouxa no trabalho. Você não transa nunca. Você é muito... — Ela acenou com a mão no ar, procurando a palavra certa.

— ...Chata? — disse eu, sorrindo.

— Responsável.

Meu sorriso se tornou amargo quando eu olhei para longe. Ela me fez a mesma pergunta muitas vezes durante todo o tempo dessa nossa amizade. Eu sempre evitei dar uma resposta direta porque sabia que ela não iria entender. Ninguém entenderia. O mundo não gostava de ouvir sobre essa parte da minha vida. Felizmente, Ino me conhecia bem o suficiente para não pressionar por

uma resposta.

— Vamos tornar uma bebida. — disse Ino. — Sabendo que você vai ficar desempregada por muito pouco tempo, digo que a gente tem de aproveitar ao máximo.

Eu odiava arruinar seus sonhos movidos a álcool, mas alguém tinha de fazê-lo. Eu devia isso à humanidade.

— Na verdade, não fui demitida. Gai e a Namikaze Realties têm um acordo, e Namikaze me promoveu a assistente sênior. Estou embarcando para a Itália amanhã.

— Mas, como... ? — O queixo dela caiu. Por um momento, pareceu desapontada, até que se deu conta de que, como minha melhor amiga, ela deveria ficar feliz por mim. — Uau! Meus parabéns!

Eu sabia que ela de fato não estava sentindo uma única dessas palavras. Sua expressão no rosto era tão entusiasmada como a de um salmão que tivesse acabado de ser pescado.

— Deixe disso, você está patética! — Revirei os olhos e bufei. — Você preferia que eu ficasse em casa com você, pegando uns caras e indo para a cama na hora em que os outros estivessem acordando para ir trabalhar.

Ela deu aquela risada tilintante que apenas confirmou minhas suspeitas.

— Uma promoção dessas é quase tão boa quanto ficar de pijamas o dia todo. Isto exige urna celebração. Vixen em meia hora?

— São quatro da tarde.

— Tem razão, está ficando um pouco tarde. Vamos para lá daqui a dez minutos.

Fiquei olhando para ela de boca aberta enquanto ela agarrava um punhado de coisas de seu guarda-roupa e ia para o banheiro para se trocar.


	4. Capítulo 04

**Esta história é uma adaptação do livro Devoção,**

 **da autora Jessica C. Reed.**

 **Capítulo I** **V**

Chamar de saia aquele pedaço de tecido que Ino estava usando era uma ofensa para quem inventou a saia. Não era nada mais do que um cinto de grandes dimensões e que mal cobria suas partes íntimas, e muito menos fornecia qualquer proteção contra o ar frio e úmido de Nova York.

Eu me esforcei ao máximo para persuadi-la a vestir algo mais protegido, algo com mais comprimento, mas ela não tinha nada desse tipo. Então deixei minha boca fechada e que ela usasse as roupas — ou a falta de roupas — que quisesse.

Ela bebeu um copo de vinho tinto antes mesmo de sair do apartamento, em seguida, outro, assim que chegou ao Vixen. Quando nossa panelinha de costume chegou, algumas horas depois, estávamos as duas embriagadas e falando mal do ex de Ino. Eu não vi o tufo de cabelos loiros e olhos azuis até Ino apontar, falando com a voz enrolada.

— Não é o seu cara?

— O quê?

— Você sabe, aquela sua transa de uma noite, seu amigo de foda. — E ela caiu em um ataque de riso.

Ah, meu Deus!

Se fosse mesmo ele, eu só podia esperar que não pudesse fazer leitura labial. Minha visão ficou turva quando virei minha cabeça. Apertei os olhos para me concentrar, mas as únicas coisas que pude ver foram os ombros largos e as costas poderosas indo direto para a porta. Revirei os olhos.

— Você está tão bêbada que confundiu Bruce Willis com uma menina.

— Quem?

Ela parecia genuinamente confusa, então murmurei "Não se preocupe" enquanto acenava para o garçom, pedindo mais uma rodada de tequila, o que lhe provocou o reconhecimento imediato.

— Você é a melhor amiga do mundo. — disse Ino com a voz arrastada, dando um beijo molhado na minha bochecha.

Forcei uma dose de tequila garganta abaixo, e depois outra. O bar começou a girar até parecer um carrossel gigante de pessoas rindo, o tilintar de copos e a música ensurdecedora. Algo sobre um novo emprego e um novo patrão apareceu com rapidez no fundo de minha mente, mas tudo se perdeu naquela sensação de liberdade induzida pelo álcool que estava começando a me inundar. Senti como se não tivesse ninguém com quem me preocupar no mundo, e que pretendia manter tudo desse jeito, até que braços fortes envolveram meu corpo e eu fui escondida dentro de alguma coisa fofa e quente.

Abri os olhos para espiar dentro dos olhos mais eletrizantes que já tinha visto, que refletiam uma poça escura de aborrecimento.

— Você tem os olhos mais lindos de todos. Eu podia ficar olhando para eles para sempre. — murmurei rindo.

E então desmaiei.

Eu não era inibida quando se tratava de festejar e me divertir, mas não costumo beber mais do que dois drinques. Por isso, duas noites seguidas de bebedeira junto com Ino não tinha sido uma decisão muito sábia. Abri os olhos, meio grogue e pisquei por causa do sol brilhante que vinha se derramando pela janela. Minha nossa…

A minha cabeça parecia que estava sendo atingida por alguém com uma marreta e minha língua estava presa na parte de trás da minha garganta. Pelo menos eu não me sentia enjoada. Sentei-me e coloquei meus pés descalços no tapete, na frente da minha cama, testando o chão. Parecia um pouco instável, mas até que suportável. Fui até a cozinha pegar um copo d'água quando me lembrei dos olhos azuis da noite anterior. Não vai me dizer que tive relações sexuais com ele de novo... Ou eu tinha imaginado tudo? Não fazia ideia do que poderia ser pior.

— Ino? — Minha voz soou tão rouca que me fez estremecer.

Chamei mais alto, mas não obtive resposta. Ela provavelmente ainda estava dormindo, curtindo sua ressaca.

Caminhei descalça vasculhando cada cômodo, à procura de um sinal de que eu trouxera um homem para casa, mas não encontrei nenhum. Por fim, bati na porta do quarto de Ino e entrei. Ou ela acordara e saíra muito cedo, o que não poderia ser, uma vez que ela teria me deixado um

bilhete, ou ela não voltara para casa. A pilha de roupas que ela tinha jogado na cama, enquanto procurava algo para vestir na noite anterior, me convenceu a escolher a opção B.

Então o cara tinha sido apenas fruto da minha imaginação. E não pude evitar a decepção repentina tomando conta de mim. Mas a troco de quê eu me importava se veria esse cara de novo? Kiba tinha acabado de romper comigo, e eu mal tinha desperdiçado um minuto me preocupando com isso. No entanto, Naruto e eu conversamos, ao todo, por uns cinco minutos e lá estava eu, planejando como seria nosso futuro.

Porque ninguém nunca me fez sentir desse jeito. Sexy. Confiante. Desejada.

Eu gemi com o pensamento, mesmo sabendo que era verdade. Ele não era apenas muito gostoso, mas tinha algo nele que fazia minhas entranhas ficarem moles e eu querer fazer certas coisas. Para ele. Com ele.

Levante sua cabeça para longe da sarjeta, Hyuuga. Eu me fiz uma xícara de café, peguei um pedaço de pão seco e sentei-me à mesa da cozinha com vista para a movimentada rua abaixo.

Entretanto, não foram as velhinhas e mamães segurando a mão de seus filhos que eu vi. Minha mente só conseguia se concentrar em uma coisa: olhos ardentes e um corpo forte inclinando-se sobre mim. Eu suspirei e deixei minha imaginação vagar com liberdade para onde quisesse ir.

No final da tarde, Ino ainda não estava de volta, provavelmente ocupada com sua conquista da noite anterior. Para o caso de ela ficar preocupada comigo, ou se precisasse de mim, deixei um recado na mesa da cozinha com meu novo número de celular e a promessa de procurá-la assim

que chegasse à Itália. Meia hora depois, um táxi parou em frente ao prédio e fui para o aeroporto com o sol atrás de mim.

Uma vez no aeroporto JFK, fiquei esperando na área de embarque, liguei meu smartphone. O plano era transferir a lista de contatos do meu velho celular, excluindo o número de Kiba, para o meu telefone da empresa. Em vez disso, fui de imediato premiada com uma longa lista de chamadas redirecionadas e mensagens de texto. Eu não sabia nada sobre meu novo chefe, então fiquei pensando que passar os olhos por aquelas mensagens poderia me ajudar a pintar um quadro dele antes de conhecê-lo, em menos de nove horas. Tomei um gole da minha água e quase engasguei.

Meu chefe parecia eficiente e conciso. Ao mesmo tempo em que entendia que os ícones do Smiley e beijinhos deveriam ser evitados em correspondência comercial, eu percebia que o senhor Namikaze também parecia abrigar uma grande aversão a dizer "por favor" e "obrigado". Deixei escapar uma careta enquanto fazia uma lista mental de suas palavras favoritas: "excelente, bom, tudo bem, sim, de jeito nenhum, feito". Sua mais longa frase foi: "Se você precisa conversar sobre isso, minha assistente ficará feliz em ajudá-la".

Suspirei e esfreguei minha testa que ainda latejava. Gai não tinha sido o melhor chefe do mundo, porém ele não parecia alérgico a falar. Eu com certeza gostava de engatar um diálogo de vez em quando, por isso meu novo trabalho poderia virar algo um pouco desafiador, e não no bom sentido.

Eu estava prestes a desligar o smartphone quando uma mensagem de Ino chegou. Olhando para o relógio para me certificar de que não estava atrasada para o embarque, abri a mensagem e com rapidez deslizei meus olhos até o fim. Havia uma breve menção a uma carta e um cara com um sotaque estranho, que tinha telefonado para conversar comigo. Como meu número estava na lista pública e eu estava acostumada com as seguradoras e empresas financeiras querendo me oferecer alguma coisa, não achei que essa informação fosse de maior interesse. Talvez o fato de que eu tivesse outras coisas em mente tenha contribuído para isso.

Desliguei o smartphone e fui para o portão de embarque, perguntando a mim mesma pela enésima vez por que um headhunter iria me indicar para trabalhar para alguém como Namikaze. A julgar pelo seu tom ríspido, e minha vontade de manter conversações mais humanas, certamente nós dois não combinaríamos nesse mundo dos negócios.

O avião pousou no aerporto de Malpensa nove dolorosas horas mais tarde, o qual foi o período mais longo que eu já tinha passado em um avião. Eu sabia que minha aparência não devia ser das melhores. A cabeça doía, os olhos ardiam com a falta de sono, e minhas coxas ansiavam por uma corrida, contudo naquele momento eu não poderia estar mais animada. Edifícios antigos de Milão e luzes cintilantes da cidade estavam me esperando do lado de fora das portas de correr. Eu estava pronta para explorar cada parte daquela cidade maravilhosa em meu tempo de folga, que eu torcia para que fosse grande.

Sorrindo, juntei meu cabelo rebelde em um rabo de cavalo alto e belisquei minhas bochechas para parecer mais apresentável, peguei minha bagagem e fui passar pela alfândega. A área de desembarque estava repleta de taxistas e de familiares esperando por alguém. Avistei uma placa de papelão do tamanho de um notebook com meu nome escrito, e me aproximei, esperando que meu novo patrão estivesse à minha espera. O cara de meia-idade cumprimentou-me em um inglês alquebrado, e soube de cara que não se tratava de Namikaze.

— Senhorita Hyuuga, eu sou seu motorista. Posso pegar sua bagagem? — Ele não fez questão de esperar pela minha resposta. Pegou minha mala e ergueu-a em um movimento rápido, levando-me, em seguida, até a SUV estacionada, esquivando-se das multidões e dos motoristas de táxi que disputavam a atenção dos turistas. Corri atrás dele, concentrando-me com esforço para acompanhar sua tagarelice quando ele passou a falar sobre o clima, o país, as oportunidades de passeios, e quem sabe mais o quê.

A noite já tinha descido, todavia o aeroporto estava fortemente iluminado, o que permitia uma visão de tirar o fôlego daquele cenário montanhoso que eu tinha visto delineado pela janela do avião. Eu sorri e assenti educadamente quando ele abriu a porta para mim, e pulei para o banco de trás do carro. O motorista fez uma pausa em sua conversa durante todos os cinco segundos, ou o tempo que ele levou para sair do estacionamento. Quando pegamos a rodovia, ele retornou a conversa.

— A viagem foi boa, mas muito demorada, não? — Assenti com a cabeça e ele riu. — Mas agora isso acabou e você vai ter umas belas férias.

Eu não queria salientar que não estava de férias, então apenas assenti com a cabeça de novo. O motorista continuou seu monólogo, meio inglês, meio italiano, enquanto percorríamos o caminho para Bellagio. No momento em que o carro parou, trinta minutos depois, minha cabeça estava girando, e não era por causa do ar gelado e do cenário deslumbrante que eu tinha vislumbrado do

lado de fora da janela. Saltei do carro meio trêmula, minha mão segurando a porta para ter algum apoio, enquanto avaliava, assombrada, o hotel diante de mim.

A arquitetura era definitivamente neoclássica, lembrando-me da Grécia antiga e de Roma, com suas colunas pequenas, capitéis e belas esculturas em baixo-relevo que meus dedos coçavam para tocar. Era grande, mas não muito grande, com cerca de cinco andares de altura, com uma bela fonte iluminada deixando escorrer água sobre dois anjos abraçados e, mais adiante, um espesso

tapete vermelho esticado para além da pesada porta de vidro. Quando entrei naquela que seria minha casa durante as duas semanas seguintes, a respiração ficou presa na minha garganta.

Uau!

A sala de recepção, embora não fosse grande, era absolutamente impressionante. Um candelabro de vidro pendia do teto alto, iluminando o piso de mármore polido e acentuando os relevos de flores que decoravam as paredes da cor de marfim. Entretanto o que mais me impressionou foram as duas colunas coríntias por trás da mesa da recepção.

O motorista passou minha bagagem para um carregador uniformizado e instruiu-o a levá-la diretamente para meu quarto, enquanto eu esperava na recepção para fazer o check-in. A recepcionista sorriu. Ela era uma mulher de trinta anos, de pele morena luminosa e lindos cabelos.

— Seja bem-vinda, senhorita Hyuuga. — disse, em um inglês com forte sotaque. — Sua reserva foi feita para o andar superior. Aqui está sua chave. — Ela entregou uma peça branca de plástico do tamanho de um cartão de crédito.

— O restaurante fica aberto das sete à meia- noite. O serviço de quarto está disponível o tempo todo. Se você tiver alguma dúvida, terei prazer em respondê-la. Deixe-me mostrar-lhe o caminho. — Eu assenti com a cabeça e devolvi o sorriso generoso.

— Isso não será necessário. Acho que vou ficar bem.

Arquitetura sempre foi um dos meus maiores interesses, porém nunca tive a chance ou o dinheiro para visitar um lugar como aquele. E não queria ter de jogar conversa fora quando preferia ficar de boca aberta, examinando cada detalhe, sem que ninguém estivesse observando sobre meu ombro.

— Mas eu insisto. Os elevadores estão aqui. — Ela apontou para o corredor estreito que levava além das colunas e contornava uma esquina. Eu a segui até o andar de cima, ouvindo suas recomendações quanto aos pontos turísticos imperdíveis da Itália e outras excursões. E, então, ela me deixou no meu quarto e fechou a porta ao sair, desejando-me uma estadia agradável. Joguei o cartão magnético na mesa de café, depois de perceber que não tinha nem pensado em dar uma gorjeta a ela, ao carregador ou ao motorista.

— Ah, merda. — murmurei.

Seria tarde demais correr atrás dela escada abaixo e fazê-lo agora? Ou deveria esperar até de manhã? Eu nunca tinha me hospedado em nenhum lugar que fosse remotamente tão caro quanto esse, por isso meu conhecimento sobre a etiqueta de se dar gorjetas era bastante limitado.

— Você está bem?

A voz masculina vinda do meu lado direito me assustou. Eu gritei e dei um pulo para trás, deixando cair minha bolsa com o movimento. Minha cabeça virou-se na direção do intruso, e minha boca se abriu para deixar sair um som ensurdecedor, porém o que saiu mais se assemelhava a um resmungo surpreso que devagar se transformou em uma sensação de raiva batendo contra meu crânio.

— Você está me seguindo? — Eu estava com tanta raiva que quase me engasguei com as palavras.

— Eu poderia perguntar-lhe a mesma coisa, uma vez que cheguei aqui primeiro. — O senhor Estranho arqueou uma sobrancelha e se aproximou de mim, até que ficou a poucos centímetros do meu rosto.

A partir dessa distância, ou da falta dela, eu podia absorver cada detalhe de seu rosto. Seus lábios deliciosos estavam ligeiramente curvados no sorriso mais arrogante que eu já tinha visto, naquele com sua barba sem fazer há alguns dias. Meus dedos estavam coçando de vontade de estender a mão e tocá-las, tocar sua pele, sentir sua barba por fazer e ver se era tão deliciosamente áspera como

parecia. Seus belos olhos azuis brilhavam. Seus lábios se separaram um pouco, e eu sabia que ou ele podia sentir meus pensamentos impertinentes ou também estava tendo alguns.

Talvez ele tivesse se recordado de alguma coisa da nossa noite juntos, e que eu não lembrava. Minhas bochechas estavam em chamas.

Engolindo em seco, eu olhei para seu delicioso corpo e instantaneamente me arrependi. A camisa estava esticada sobre os ombros largos, não deixando dúvidas de que o cara se exercitava. Muito. Uma mancha escura de cabelos encaracolados espiou de debaixo do botão superior aberto. Era da mesma cor que aquele caminho escuro que eu tinha vislumbrado quando ele não se

preocupou em cobrir-se na minha cama.

Na minha cama.

Deus! Gostei do som disso. Minhas bochechas ruborizaram de novo quando me encolhi interiormente por causa dos meus pensamentos. O que havia de errado comigo? O cara trazia escrito na testa a palavra "problemas" e, ainda assim, eu estava me comportando como uma adolescente

púbere, incapaz de controlar os próprios hormônios. Eu precisava encontrar de volta meu juízo, ou o que restara dele, antes que o ego desse cara crescesse mais do que a torre Eiffel.

— O que você está fazendo aqui? — perguntei, abaixando-me para pegar minha bolsa que tinha caído no chão.

Seu olhar seguiu a minha bunda e ficou colado a ela um tempo um pouco longo demais. Eu me apressei para endireitar-me, mas não rápido o suficiente. Um rosnado baixo e apreciativo escapou de sua garganta.

— Olhando para meu lugar favorito. Precisa de ajuda com isso?

Ele apontou na direção da minha mala pesada, mas seu olhar permaneceu colado à minha bunda. Minhas roupas pareciam se evaporar no ar. Lutei contra a vontade de me envolver em meu casaco e mantê-lo vestido pelo resto da nossa conversa não solicitada.

— Eu vou ficar bem, obrigada.

Irritada, eu me virei para encará-lo, o que, por sua vez, forçou o olhar dele para longe da minha bunda e de volta para meu rosto. Um brilho de decepção apareceu em sua expressão, como se, ao contrário de minha bunda, meu rosto não valesse assim tanta dedicação de seu tempo. Cruzei os braços sobre o peito e olhei-o com frieza.

— Qual foi mesmo a sua desculpa para invadir meu quarto novamente?

— Estou hospedado aqui.

Eu sorri.

— A menos que Namikaze o tenha convidado para uma voltinha, e seja um grande filho da mãe, eu não vejo como isso seja possível.

Ele gargalhou. Sua voz soava como cetim de seda acariciando minha pele, aveludada, suave e luxuosa. Estremeci de leve. Ele não é coisa boa, Hyuuga, eu me lembrei.

— Eu vou tentar não me sentir ofendido desta vez, mas para referência futura, meus funcionários não costumam falar assim comigo.

Seus lábios se curvaram e permaneceram naquele lindo sorriso torto, o que tornava difícil eu me concentrar em qualquer outra coisa. Levei alguns segundos para perceber o significado de suas palavras. Estávamos em um país diferente. Era para eu conhecer meu novo chefe, a

quem eu tinha acabado de chamar de filho da mãe, e o senhor Estranho sentira-se ofendido.

— Você é Namikaze, não é? — Minha voz saiu baixa e rouca. Ele assentiu com a cabeça devagar, olhando para mim. — Mas você disse que seu nome era Naruto Uzumaki.

Ele assentiu com a cabeça de novo.

— Uzumaki era o nome da minha mãe. Eu gosto de usá-lo quando vou conhecer potenciais funcionários. Ele faz com que todo o processo de recrutamento fique mais fácil e, digamos, revigorante.

Todo o calor foi drenado do meu rosto. Puta merda. Eu não tinha sequer começado em meu novo emprego e já estava insultando meu novo chefe... Logo depois de dormir com ele. Eu estava pior do que Ino.

— Então você é...

Meu discurso escapou de minha boca.

— Naruto Namikaze, o filho da mãe que acaba de contratá-la.

Ele estendeu a mão. Eu não queria tocá-lo, mas que escolha teria? Eu coloquei minha mão na sua e me encolhi ao sentir aquele toque quente e viril. Sua palma calejada arranhou minha pele enviando um choque elétrico para a parte inferior de meu corpo. Imaginei a sensação de ter as mãos

de Naruto Namikaze acariciando a parte interna das minhas coxas.

Contenha-se, Hyuuga. Depois desse fora, você vai ter sorte se ainda tiver um emprego. Vamos manter as coisas assim.

— Sinto muito. — eu disse, puxando minha mão e pulando um passo para trás para colocar uma necessária distância entre nós. — Eu não sabia quem você era. Normalmente, sou muito mais profissional que isso. Eu levo meu trabalho muito a sério e conheço meu lugar.

— Eu espero que faça isso, porque tenho grandes planos para você. — Minha respiração parou na minha garganta. Por que continuo ouvindo duplos sentidos nas suas palavras?

— Pronta para conhecer todo o quarto? — Naruto pegou minha mão e avançou, através do que parecia ser uma sala de estar, em direção a três portas.

Corri para poder acompanhá-lo. Ele abriu uma delas e se colocou de lado para me deixar passar.

— É aqui. Se você precisar de alguma coisa eu estarei ao lado. — ele apontou para a porta fechada.

— Vou deixar você desfazer as malas. O trabalho começa às oito em ponto. Eu gosto que meus funcionários sejam pontuais, por isso não se atrase.

O cara estava dormindo ao lado. Com apenas alguns centímetros de parede entre nós. Gostaria de saber se ele dormia nu. Ele com certeza tinha dormido nu na minha cama. A imagem de um Naruto Namikaze nu, parecendo autoconfiante e despreocupado passou diante de meus olhos. Minhas

bochechas começaram a queimar.

De novo, não! Eu estava ferrada...

Ele sorriu, como se pudesse ouvir meus pensamentos. Meu ânimo se exaltou. Que tipo de arranjo de hospedagem foi esse? Isso estava dentro da lei? Eu abri minha boca para protestar, quando ele apertou o dedo indicador contra meus lábios, silenciando-me instantaneamente.

— Gosto de manter meus assistentes pessoais à minha disposição. Espero que você não tenha problemas com isso.

Seu olhar permanecia dentro de mim, me desafiando a demonstrar quanto essa sua proximidade explodia qualquer sensação de autocontrole. Será que eu tenho problema com isso? Pode apostar, mas ainda assim eu balancei minha cabeça, negando. Ele era apenas um homem, pelo amor de Deus. Eu poderia lidar com sua espécie. Além disso, havia um milhão de outras questões que precisava abordar. Como, por exemplo, por que ele me contratou e me trouxe em tal trabalho importante no último minuto, quando iria demorar séculos para que eu pudesse me familiarizar com todos os detalhes?

— Oito da manhã, então. — Minha voz veio abaixo do esperado e pouco rouca, mas pelo menos consegui falar.

— Durma bem, senhorita Hyuuga. Vou me certificar de fazer dessa estadia algo que valha a pena ser lembrado. — ele sorriu e meu coração correu até a minha calcinha.

Um enorme painel luminoso de neon passou diante dos meus olhos: "GRANDE ERRO, GRANDE ERRO!"

Eu tinha de me afastar desse cara, e ainda assim meus pés permaneceram colados ao chão enquanto eu assistia a este homem caminhando até a sala de estar. Sua cintura fina acentuava os ombros largos e os braços esculpidos, que estavam claramente visíveis sob a camisa fina. Meu olhar mudou-se para as pernas compridas e para as coxas fortes, coxas que eu imaginava se separando e

se acomodando entre minhas pernas. Eu gemi, irritada comigo mesma, e bati a porta um pouco forte demais.


	5. Capítulo 05

**Esta história é uma adaptação do livro Devoção,**

 **da autora Jessica C. Reed.**

 **Capítulo** **V**

Quando o despertador tocou, eu poderia ter gritado de raiva. Estava bem no meio de um sonho fantástico em que me agarrava com força às costas musculosas, enquanto era devorada por deliciosos lábios macios. Olhei para minha pele nua molhada e o lençol de seda amassado entre as minhas coxas. Mais um segundo e minhas terminações nervosas teriam explodido como poeira estelar. Em vez disso, fui deixada aqui, ofegante e frustrada, e com uma deliciosa dor na parte de baixo de meu corpo.

Era oficial. Aquele Naruto Uzumaki estava assombrando meus sonhos. Quando minha pulsação se reequilibrou de novo, eu me levantei e ajeitei os lençóis o melhor que pude. O que o pessoal do hotel poderia pensar de mim deveria ser a menor das minhas preocupações, mas por algum motivo isso importava, porque eu me preocupava com meu trabalho e minha reputação. Bem no fundo de meu coração eu sabia que fazer sexo durante uma viagem de negócios não passava de uma aventura sem sentido. Se Namikaze fizesse essa proposta, e se por alguma razão estúpida eu não me sentisse capaz de resistir ao seu charme sexy, todo o hotel saberia que eu tinha sucumbido à tentação e me

entregado à luxúria. Eu não queria que ninguém pensasse que Namikaze tinha faturado sua assistente indiscutivelmente profissional logo no primeiro dia. Isso não parecia correto. Mas não foi isso exatamente o que aconteceu lá em casa?

Empurrando o pensamento irritante, embora preciso, para o fundo de meu cérebro, implorei a ele que se tornasse obcecado com alguma outra coisa, ou com outra pessoa... E fracassei. Eu não tinha ouvido um som sequer desde a noite passada quando Naruto me deixara em pé, em frente da minha porta, o que me levou a acreditar que ele era ou muito quieto, ou então não passara a noite em seu quarto. Pode me chamar de palpiteira, mas eu estava pronta a apostar na alternativa B. Ele era do tipo bad boy, isso era claro. Do tipo de homem sobre os quais minha mãe me advertira. Do tipo com quem você passa algum tempo muito divertido e depois esquece, quando volta para casa para viver sua vida aborrecida, enquanto ele vai para a próxima saia que esteja preparada para lhe dar o máximo de diversão.

O único problema era que esse menino mau não seria tão fácil de esquecer, porque nós trabalharíamos juntos. Eu só tinha duas opções: me livrar dele, ou encontrar uma maneira de aliviar os hormônios que me seguiam até mesmo nos sonhos. Desistir de meu emprego não era uma opção, então teria de ser o número dois. Se eu soubesse como parar de ficar me transformando em uma adolescente babando toda vez que ouvisse a voz dele… Talvez as coisas não sejam tão ruins à luz do dia. Os homens tendem a ser mais gostosos quando você está sob a influência dos vapores da cerveja. Eu não estava sob a influência de álcool, portanto Namikaze estaria sem o seu poder. Além disso, ele provavelmente não era tão bonito como eu me lembrava. Se meu tesão passasse logo, eu tinha certeza de que ver suas falhas em plena luz do dia resolveria tudo.

Depois de um rápido banho, vesti o terninho azul-marinho de Ino, prendi meu cabelo em um coque severo e me empoleirei nervosamente no sofá para esperar a chegada de Namikaze. As perguntas não feitas na noite anterior apareceram de volta na minha mente, e eu fiz uma observação mental para obter as respostas para elas de imediato. Primeiro, eu iria descobrir por que ele me contratou, e então nós iríamos estabelecer uma rotina de trabalho e anotar o que ele esperava de mim. Como profissional, nada poderia me intimidar. Absolutamente nada. Nem mesmo seu

corpo magro, musculoso, com barriga de tanquinho, ombros fortes e peito largo. E, é certo, nem mesmo aqueles deslumbrantes olhos azuis, lábios carnudos e rosto bonito.

Ele estava fora dos limites. Proibido de tocar — ou de babar por… Todos, menos ele. Entendido, Hyuuga?

Fiz alguns exercícios de respiração até estabilizar meus batimentos concentrando minha determinação na certeza de que tinha tudo sob controle. Eu pensei que estava indo muito bem... Até que meu corpo fraco me traiu. Meu coração começou a bater um pouco mais forte. Enquanto inspirava e expirava para acalmar meus nervos, a porta se abriu e ele entrou... Quase um metro e noventa de músculos tonificados. Eu sabia que estava corando, mas não pude evitar. Assim como não podia evitar que meus joelhos tremessem. Ainda bem que eu estava sentada, senão eu poderia ter caído de bunda no chão.

Olhando para ele, corri minha língua ao longo de meus lábios de repente ressecados para umedecê-los. Ele parecia tão sexy, vestido com um terno sob medida e uma camisa branca, o botão superior estava aberto e revelava aquele delicioso pedaço de corpo que eu tinha começado a procurar. Seu cabelo loiro e espesso estava brilhando, mas despenteado, e parecia que ele havia acabado de sair do chuveiro sem se incomodar em penteá-lo. Minha vontade era correr os dedos por eles. Sem pensar, cheirei o ar e uma atrevida colônia misturada com um gel de banho destruiu minhas reservas, fazendo-as em pedaços. Aquilo na hora me excitou, me fazendo querer...

Droga! Não foi só meu corpo que me traiu. Minha mente não parava de evocar aquelas imagens de Naruto e eu, juntos, fazendo coisas impertinentes. Mordi o lábio inferior com força, ao mesmo tempo em que lutava contra a vontade de pular no colo dele e enterrar meus dedos em seus cabelos e de arrastá-lo para o sofá, deixando que ele ficasse por cima de mim. Seu peso me prenderia no lugar e...

— Você está bem? Parece um pouco confusa. — Naruto Namikaze sentou-se à minha frente e se inclinou, os braços descansando nas coxas, como que para me inspecionar mais de perto.

Um brilho divertido surgiu em seus diabólicos olhos azuis. O cara era um pedaço de pecado. Se ele fosse o diabo segurando um contrato, este seria o momento em que eu cederia à tentação e entregaria minha alma.

Que fim levara minha capacidade de concentração? Eu me afastei para acrescentar mais alguns centímetros entre nós.

— Eu só fiquei surpresa de você estar tão bem em um terno. — Ele levantou uma sobrancelha.

— Isso foi um elogio, senhorita Hyuuga?

Foi, mas o ego inflado do cara já era tão grande que eu duvidava de que ele coubesse em Manhattan. Eu não ia contribuir para a desgraça da humanidade deixando-o crescer em proporções ainda maiores.

— Na verdade, não. Depois do que você ostentou naquele clube, mesmo uma camisa de lenhador jogada sobre uma calça de malha seria uma grande melhoria.

Meu cérebro só percebeu o que eu tinha acabado de dizer depois de as palavras saírem da minha boca. Eu não só estava me sentindo incapaz de manter o calor do corpo sob controle, como minha boca suja também não podia parar de insultá-lo. Engoli em seco e olhei para ele. Um pedido de desculpas correu para meus lábios.

— Calça de malha, é? — Os olhos dele brilharam. — Se é isso que deixa você excitada, tudo bem, estou disposto a fazer uma tentativa.

Minha respiração travou.

— Sinto muito, senhor Namikaze. Eu não sei o que aconteceu comigo e...

Ele ergueu a mão para me impedir de continuar falando.

— Podemos discutir a programação de hoje tomando o café da manhã. E por favor, me chame de Naruto. Nós vamos ter de trabalhar juntos o dia todo e por todo o tempo, por isso poderia ser muito melhor deixar as formalidades de lado e começar a nos conhecer melhor em todos os sentidos.

Havia aquela coisa de duplo sentido que ele continuava a fazer, ou isso estava apenas na minha cabeça? Pare de colocar palavras na boca do homem, Hyuuga.

— Ótimo. Me chame de Hinata.

Eu sorri e o segui pela porta e para o restaurante no térreo, ciente dos olhares invejosos de cada fêmea pela qual passávamos. Quando Naruto começou a falar sobre meu trabalho e o que ele esperava de mim em um tom de voz eficiente e direto, assumi que esse era seu tom de negócios, então relaxei um pouco e até mesmo consegui engolir algumas mordidas do melhor croissant de

manteiga que já provara. Era apenas um trabalho. Ele era apenas um cara bonito (eu admito, tudo bem, muito além do padrão habitual) que teve a sorte de herdar o gene da gostosura. Eu seria capaz de lidar com ele.

Olhei para os vasos que transbordavam de flores desabrochando, ao enfeitar a calçada em frente à nossa janela, e inalei aquele ar limpo e puro da manhã flutuando pela porta aberta. Bellagio era tão bela e serena que senti que poderia lidar com qualquer coisa... Até Naruto sorrir aquele sorriso torto que gritava problemas. Eu fiz uma careta. Por que seu olhar persistente em mim, e mais persistente do que poderia ser aceitável? Seu olhar mergulhava lentamente dos meus olhos para os meus lábios e, em seguida, para minha camisa — ou pelo menos eu esperava que fosse minha camisa em vez de meus seios — antes de voltar para se encontrar com meus olhos. Meu coração pulou uma batida.

— Você gosta do seu quarto?

Assenti com a cabeça, sem entender a súbita mudança de assunto.

— Hum?

— É bonito.

— Eu quero que você faça suas malas. — Ele se levantou e estendeu a mão para ajudar a me levantar. Eu ignorei.

— Por quê? Para onde eu vou?

— Não há necessidade de desperdiçar dinheiro da empresa em um hotel quando eu possuo uma propriedade no lago. É muito particular. Muito isolado. Tenho certeza de que você vai gostar ainda mais do que daqui.

Ele assinou a conta sobre a mesa e jogou a caneta em cima dela, em seguida, virou-se para mim. Havia perigo brilhando em seus olhos e, por um momento, ele me lembrou de uma águia se aproximando de sua presa. Senti-me como manteiga derretendo sob o olhar sexy repleto de promessas sombrias, pecaminosas e proibidas.

— Você tem meia hora. Acha suficiente? — perguntou Naruto, quebrando nosso contato com os olhos.

— Você poderia ter me dito isso ontem à noite. — respondi, tentando manter minha voz firme.

Tudo o que eu conseguia pensar era em Naruto e eu, sozinhos em um lugar isolado, sem ninguém para incomodar. Ninguém para fazer perguntas. Ninguém que pudesse ver o que estávamos fazendo. Por que essas perspectivas pareciam tão eróticas?

— Eu poderia ter lhe contado, sim. — Seus olhos perfuraram os meus novamente e um lampejo de divertimento brincou em seus lábios. — Mas eu não o fiz.

Minha boca ficou seca enquanto eu tentava ler sua expressão enigmática. Uma voz interior me disse que ele não era tão imprevisível quanto fingia ser. Era apenas um jogo. Mas havia algo sobre ele que me mantinha alerta, à espera de seu próximo movimento, sua próxima reação, sua próxima palavra, qualquer coisa que denunciasse o que estava passando por essa mente maldita. Ou ele gostava de manter seus empregados vigilantes, ou isso não era nada, a não ser um experimento para testar minha paciência, devoção, e, por consequência, minha aptidão para o trabalho.

Ergui meu queixo um pouco e o encarei. Ele poderia testar tudo o que quisesse. Eu nasci para fazer este trabalho, e nada do que ele dissesse ou fizesse iria quebrar minha determinação. Naruto olhou para o relógio, sinalizando que estava desperdiçando seu tempo.

— Estarei de volta em vinte minutos.

Corri para arrumar as coisas, meu coração pulsando na garganta. Privado e isolado são dois adjetivos que prefiro evitar com Naruto Namikaze por perto, e ainda assim lá estava eu, correndo para fazer o que ele mandou, em vez de protestar e insistir para me deixar ficar, mesmo que isso significasse pagar pelo quarto do próprio bolso. Você poderia bancar isso? Eu sorri. Não, não é provável.

Quando passei por um espelho na sala, percebi quão incrivelmente ridícula eu parecia com aquele sorriso no rosto. Não há nada para lhe deixar assim animada, Hyuuga. É apenas um trabalho. Um trabalho pelo qual você recebe um salário. Por algum motivo eu não conseguia afastar a sensação de que passar um tempo com Naruto teria um preço, e que mais cedo ou mais tarde eu precisaria decidir se valeria a pena, ou não.

A relutância de Naruto em se envolver em uma grande conversa sobre negócios, em vez de se concentrar na estrada à frente era compreensível, uma vez que nós estávamos presos em seu conversível Lamborghini avançando pelas mais estreitas e sinuosas estradinhas que eu já tinha visto. Eu teria literalmente feito xixi nas calças se estivesse sentada no banco do motorista, e

estava agradecida pelo fato de que ter de dirigir não parecia fazer parte das minhas funções no trabalho.

Durante a meia hora da viagem de carro, ele manteve a conversa metódica, porém concentrada em meus deveres como sua assistente pessoal. Explicou que nosso trabalho ali se ligava a um acordo que girava em torno de milhões, contudo, continuou de bico fechado quanto aos detalhes. Ele me falou uma lista curta de nomes importantes para lembrar e uma relação ainda maior de nomes de pessoas pelas quais não queria ser incomodado. Sua voz profunda e suave continuou evocando as imagens erradas na minha mente, então fiquei silenciosa, enquanto tentava me concentrar em suas instruções.

Já estávamos no final da manhã quando ele enfim tomou uma curva acentuada e estacionou o carro, e então abriu a porta do carro para mim. Saí devagar, tomando cuidado ao pisar no cascalho da entrada de carros.

— O que você acha? — perguntou Naruto.

Inalar o ar temperado com o cheiro de árvores, com água e luz do sol me fez girar lentamente num círculo enquanto tentava apreciar a paisagem pitoresca que se estendia à nossa frente. Para mim, ser profissional significava não deixar as emoções aflorarem. Mas de que forma eu poderia manter a calma com montanhas cobertas de neve circundando o cintilante lago como se fosse

um pano de fundo, a hera escalando as laterais da varanda e flores a desabrochar aos meus pés?

— Amei... — sussurrei, porque nenhuma outra palavra poderia transmitir o que senti.

Minha resposta pareceu agradá-lo, porque ele sorriu. Enquanto segurava a porta aberta da casa para que eu pudesse entrar, pensei ter visto um brilho de luxúria em seus deslumbrantes olhos azuis.

— Por favor, entre. — disse Naruto, ainda olhando para mim.

Eu assenti com a cabeça, incapaz de falar um simples "obrigada" sob o feitiço de seu olhar. O que Naruto tinha chamado de "sua propriedade" era na realidade uma casa de três andares, construída em um local isolado, com vista para o lago e a praia abaixo. Enquanto passava de um imaculado cômodo para o próximo, eu podia sentir o cheiro sensual de lavanda, rosas e outras fragrâncias que

normalmente só encontramos naqueles caros frascos de eau de toilette. Finalmente, paramos no pátio com vista para o lago.

— Este é o meu cenário favorito no mundo. — Naruto sussurrou em meu ouvido.

Virei minha cabeça para olhar para ele, esperando que estivesse olhando para a paisagem em frente, e foi uma surpresa perceber seus olhos focados em mim. Seu olhar quente penetrou no tecido de algodão do meu terno e muitos arrepios foram enviados pela minha espinha abaixo. Eu congelei no lugar, enquanto todo o resto desaparecia no nada. Seus lábios estavam entreabertos. Sua língua deixou um cintilante rastro molhado onde tocara em seus lábios. Olhei para aqueles lábios tentando lembrar-me de como seria o sabor. Qual seria o cheiro de sua pele? Notei como tudo havia ficado silencioso. Como seu olhar parecia permanecer colado em mim. Como seus dedos se acomodaram na parte inferior das minhas costas. Alguns momentos depois, ele inclinou-se para frente até que

sua respiração quente acariciou o canto da minha boca. Estávamos tão perto. Centímetros de distância. Meu olhar ficou focado em seus lábios, suplicando-lhes para me beijar. Um momento passou, depois outro. Minha respiração ficou presa na minha garganta com antecipação.

—Você tem um cheiro ótimo. — sussurrou ele, sua voz profunda transformando meus joelhos em creme derretido.

O cheiro do seu corpo e a sensação de sua respiração na minha pele enviavam um tremor pelo meu corpo, balançando-me por dentro. Eu ansiava por tocá-lo, mas, ainda assim, não cedi ao forte desejo. E então ele se afastou. Eu soltei a respiração que não tinha percebido que estava segurando.

— Deixe-me mostrar-lhe o escritório. — disse Naruto.

A voz dele estava de volta à sua indiferença habitual, e sua expressão era casual, amigável, porém distante. Como poderia esse homem não estar afetado quando eu estava fervendo de desejo por dentro? Talvez ele não fosse atraído por mim como eu era por ele. A mágoa gerada por esse pensamento me atingiu, em especial porque nenhum outro homem tinha feito eu me sentir assim. Eu não conseguia entendê-lo, o que me assustava demais, porque eu não tinha ideia de como reagir a isso.

Ele agarrou minha mão e me puxou para a sala de estar, completamente inconsciente da corrente elétrica perfurando minha pele onde seus dedos tinham me tocado. Enquanto eu o seguia um passo atrás, mal conseguia evitar tropeçar nos sofás de couro branco que foram dispostos em frente de uma enorme lareira. Eu precisava passar por cima dessa atração ridícula por ele antes que fizesse papel de boba. E deveria começar a fazer isso de imediato, concentrando-me em outras coisas, como no design de interiores.

Os pisos eram marfim claro com apenas o toque de cor na forma de tapetes grossos e vasos de mármore repletos de deslumbrantes buquês de flores. A grande pintura abstrata em vários tons de vermelho pendurada sobre a lareira parecia familiar. Havia pinturas similares, porém menores em

tamanho, penduradas no corredor.

— É aqui. — disse Naruto ao abrir uma porta.

Tomando cuidado para não tocar nele, entrei no escritório iluminado, mas pequeno, com duas mesas colocadas uma em frente à outra. Em cima de uma delas havia um notebook, um telefone, canetas, um caderno e nada mais.

— Espero que você não se importe em passar tanto tempo comigo. — disse Naruto. — Prometo que a tratarei bem e que não serei duro com você... — Seu tom fluía divertimento quando ele acrescentou: — ... A menos que prefira assim.

Minhas bochechas queimaram. Eu me virei para que ele não percebesse meu pânico. Estarmos juntos nessa casa isolada já era ruim suficiente, mas nós estaríamos basicamente sentados um no colo do outro. Como eu poderia desligar o fluxo constante de emoções ardentes que me inundavam toda vez que ele sorrisse para mim? Como eu poderia trabalhar com ele obstruindo minha visão e mantendo minha mente ocupada o dia todo?


End file.
